Loved You, Lost You
by christaroeum
Summary: A fanfic for all Sauske lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

"I wish things were more interesting around here," I said as I walked to school that day. It was a warm and sunny morning as I was climbing up the stairs. My mind was at ease as I listened to the chattering of kids and the rumbling of car engines. Everything was serene, silent… and dull.

_Everyday I go through the same thing_, I thought. _Why can't jus this once be any different?_ I sat in my desk and stared out the window, as I heard the final bell ring.

"Alright class," my teacher said. "Today we have a new student." _Is he foreign like most students?_ I snickered at my little joke. "Please welcome our foreign exchange student… Yukinari Sasaki." I didn't bother to look up at him because I thought he was like all the rest—lame. But something caught my eye and when I looked up, I gasped.

He was absolutely handsome. He had dark blue hair that matched his royal blue eyes, a smile that could knock you off your feet, and the most adorable laugh. When he caught me looking at him, he grinned from ear to ear. I blushed and looked at my pencil.

"Let's see…" My teacher said as she scanned the room. "Why don't you sit next to…Christy Le?" My eyes grew big and I felt my mouth drop. _He's sitting next to me?!_ I screamed in my mind. Oh my gosh; how's my hair? My teeth? Do I smell? While he strode down the aisle, I watched as the other girls stared at me with envy. I pretended to ignore them and look cool, yet reserved and confident. When he sat down, I felt my face get hot. I could've have sworn my head was spinning, so I clasped my hands over it.

"Headache?" He whispered.

"Kind of." I mumbled. He smiled and I felt my heart melt. When the bell rang for school to be let out, I ran so fast I practically left a trail of flying papers behind me. I heard footsteps trailing me so I sped up. It felt like I was running a marathon when suddenly, Yukinari popped up beside me. I screamed and fell flat on my face. His laugh sounded like wind chimes.

"What's the rush?" He asked as he extended a hand. "You took off so fast, I could've mistaken you for running from a criminal." I swiped his hand.

"You're the one that made me fall," I grumbled. I stood up and brushed my knees off. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have fell flat on my face!" He burst out laughing again but when he saw my dirty look, he pressed his lips together. I put my hands on my hips.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"What, a guy can't follow you around?"

"In this world, it's called 'stalking' and from the looks of it, it's like you from a completely different planet." His smile grew wider. "What?" I asked irritably.

"Nothing… it's just that… you look cute when you're criticizing." I felt my face get hot again. "Any redder and you'll have smoke coming out of your ears." He laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest and brushed past him. "Wait," he called as he grabbed my hand. At that moment I felt a tingling sensation that flowed throughout my body. "Please don't leave just yet. I want to get to know you more." He spun me around so that we were eye to eye. I was so close to him that if I looked up, I would've kissed his chin. I pushed him away.

"I barely even know you, I just met. How would I know if you're a rapist or not?" I heard him chuckle.

"What can I do to get you to spend time with me?"

"Don't you mean, 'What can I do to get you in bed with me?' Yeah, I'm not that stupid."

"Please?" He pleaded. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. "Let me take you out some place nice." I looked into his sparkling blue eyes that looked so innocent; you wouldn't even care if he was a rapist. You might end up doing him anyways. You can't rape the willing.

"Fine," I breathed.

"Yes!" He beamed. "I know just where to take you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Later that night, we were surrounded by little kids' cheers and the rapid rattling of roller coasters. We were at the amusement park.

"Do you like heights?" He asked my cheerfully.

"It depends on how high it is."

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel then, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine," I said. He later kept bumping my hand repeatedly with his, so I grabbed it. "Oh, you want to hold hands?" He grinned. "Well, why didn't you say so?" He intertwined out fingers together and again, I felt the familiar tingling sensation. _What is it?_ I thought. It feels nice and warm… but at the same time, dangerous? Before I knew it, Yukinari and I were sitting across from each other in the Ferris wheel.

"Hold on," He whispered. The ride started off so jittery, that it could've came off and rolled away. Suddenly it became silent and still. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I could tell that my answer wasn't enough for him because of the way he was studying my face as if I were a creature from outer space. So I looked out the window, but that was my mistake. "H-How high IS this thing?" I gulped.

"Oh, about three or four stories tall. Why, are you scared?" He started to sound worried. "Do you want to get off?"

"N-No, I'm…" I started to feel light-headed. _Four stories?!_ My head shrieked. I can barely handle two, I mean I like heights and all, but this is just too high!! My legs started to wobble so I stood up.

"Christy, are you okay?" Yukinari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to—" But then suddenly the ride started shaking again and I fell. I closed my eyes so the impact wouldn't seem as bad, but I wasn't what I was expecting. I fell into something soft and warm. I looked up and I was in Yukinari's arms. I felt myself blush so I tried to pull away, but he only pulled me closer.

"Stay down," he said. "That way, you won't fell as nauseous. You could've told me if you were scared of heights."

"I'm not scared of heights… it's just that this one was too high." He laughed and placed my head on his chest. He felt nice and warm; it was like I was in a dream. But this was real and I'm glad I got to share it with a really cute guy. I put my arms around his back, closed my eyes, and breathed him in. He smelled so good—way better than Tag or Axe. He should do his own cologne. I smiled at that thought, when suddenly he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Your hair's soft and you smell really good," he said. Yukinari smiled and suddenly asked, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I was caught off-guard by his question so all I said was "What?" like an idiot. He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry… that was just a random question so…" I looked up and he was staring at me. "Um, yes. I do believe in love at first sight. Why?" He didn't answer my question.

"If you're one of the people who're in love at first sight… When you touch them, do you get a tingling sensation?" I froze at that theory. _Did he feel the same thing as I did when we touched?_ I thought. _Is he saying this because… he might like me?_ That thought made my mind race with a million thoughts going through my head when suddenly all that came out of my mouth was a, "Why?" He caressed my face and pulled it close to his.

"Because…" He whispered. "I think… that I might…" I stared into his intense eyes that burned like two blue flames. But they were more of a fiery kind of passion. He leaned in towards so close to me that our lips almost touched. I was starting to close my eyes, when suddenly a screech escaped my throat.

"What, what?!" Yukinari cried in bewilderment. He followed my gaze and spun around, only to find two red yes glaring at him in the other cart of the Ferris wheel. My body froze and I felt my lips trembling. "Crap! What the hell is he doing here?!" Yukinari growled.

"Y-You know him?" I stuttered.

"You can say that," he replied. "Stay here though. Don't leave unless I say so."

"Are you crazy? What the heck are you gonna do anyway?" Yukinari put his finger on my lips.

"Be still," he whispered. I seriously thought I was gonna pass out right there in his arms, but I refrained from doing so.

Yukinari opened the window and a rush of cool air flooded the cart of the Ferris wheel. He set his foot on the windowsill, and leaped on the top of the cart. I gasped and started towards the window but the stopped. Stay still, my mind told me. If you look out that window, you just might fall. I gulped what seemed like a golf ball and sat down. From a distance, I could see Yukinari with the other guy. They were both inside his territory. "Be careful," I prayed aloud. I took a closer look at the guy and he had purple hair with goggles around his neck. He was wearing black and was, honestly? Pretty cute. I pinched my cheek. What the heck am I doing, thinking he's cute?! He could be the bad guy! I was scolding myself when suddenly I felt my cart jump. I stopped breathing for a second. _What's going on?_ I thought. _Where's Yukinari? And that one guy?_ It was dead silent, when the purple haired guy jumped through the window and grabbed me in his arms.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" I yelled. He snickered. "Do you have any idea what's going on my dear?" I blinked and waited for what he said to sink in. "What're you talking about?" I whispered. His smile revealed a set of straight white pearls. "It seems he hasn't told you yet. I'll wait then." He was just about to jump out the window again… with me in his arms!!

"H-hey! Put me down!" I wailed.

"No, I need you…"

"What do you think I am? A prostitute? Put me down right now!" He set one foot on the windowsill and I was about to scream, when I heard someone say,

"It's not nice to go against a woman's demand."

I turned around and saw… Yukinari!

"Yukinari!" I yelled. "Please, help me!"

Yukinari smiled. "Don't worry. I'd never let anyone hurt you." Those words made my heart start beating fast.

"Catch me if you can~" The purple haired guy said. This time, he really did jump! But it was so abrupt I didn't have time to catch my breath. So I just ended up choking on air. The purple haired guy was jumping from cart to cart, and it was like he wasn't even human! Yukinari followed flawlessly right behind him. _What are they?_ I thought. _Are they really from a different planet?_

"Damn it, stay still!" Yukinari cried. Suddenly a flicker of blue light appeared on his right fist and expanded. I gasped. _What was that?_ "Take this!" He yelled and blew the blue light right at the purple haired guy's head, but then he deflected it with a purple light and it blew up in smoke. A smile crept up on the purple haired guys face.

"Is that the best you can do? What kind of guardian are you? You're not strong enough to protect Angel-San." He sneered. That seemed to trigger Yukinari's anger because he then leaped next to the purple haired guy and used hand to hand combat. The purple haired guy blocked every hit Yukinari gave though. I was beginning to get scared for him and I felt so useless. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Do something!_ I thought. _Come on! Don't let Yukinari loose! Do something, damn it!_ At that moment, there was a beam of bright blue light, but I didn't see where it came from, and then I felt the purple haired guy's grip let loose… and then I fell.

"Crap!" The purple haired guy cried as he held his arm in agony.

I felt myself falling from the sky and I closed my eyes. So this is it? This is how I die? How sad. I felt my hair whipping against the wind, and the breeze blowing on my back; when suddenly I stopped falling. I slowly opened my eyes and saw angel wings. I looked up and saw Yukinari. He was smiling at me.

"Yukinari!" I cried and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was afraid you'd get hurt!" I felt tears burst, but I didn't care.

"Be careful Christy; we're still in the air," he whispered. "Don't look down." I nodded my head and put my arms around his neck. He cradled me in his arms and flew off. The stars were beautiful that night, and it was like crystal diamonds in the sky. The wind was blowing gently, as if to cool our hot faces down. I nestled up to Yukinari's neck and smiled. The tingling sensation came again and I could've sworn I heard him smile.

In about five minutes, tops, we ended up at my balcony. He brushed my leftover tears with his finger and gave me a half smile.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused," he whispered softly.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." I beamed at him. "I had a w0nderful night. I prefer this over my boring life any day." He pulled me close and held me tight. "Didn't I tell you I would never let anyone hurt you?" I nodded.

"Don't worry, I believed you," I said.

"You want me to explain things, don't you?"

"Yes, but it can wait until tomorrow. I'm tired." Yukinari smirked.

"Goodnight, Princess." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. My heart started beating a million times per second! My face started to flush and he laughed. "You're so cute," he said.

"One day I'll make you blush! Just watch."

"I'll be waiting," he said gently. Then he kissed my hair. "Now go to bed. I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of my explanation."

"Promise you'll come back?" I blurted.

"Of course. For you, I'd do anything." Then he spread his wings, and flew into the diamond sky.

That night, I couldn't stop dreaming about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

That morning, I awoke to the bright light shining from my window. I turned around in my bed and felt something soft. I opened my eyes and screamed.

"What?" Yukinari said, rubbing his eyes. "Am I that ugly?"

"No!" I said throwing a pillow at him. "You just startled me, that's all. What're you doing here anyways? I thought you left?"

"I'm not going to leave you here alone," he said. "I came back after your mom left for work, which is around… three in the morning?"

"I was right, you ARE a stalker," I joked.

"Would a stalker take the time to make breakfast for his victims?"

I scoffed and got ready for the morning. Yukinari was waiting for me downstairs.

"So…?" I asked.

"So… what?" He joked.

"You know exactly what I mean. About last night."

"Right." He paused. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Okay… the guy that tried to kidnap you last night—his name is Go Mikami. And the thing he was talking about… you know, the 'Angel-San'? That's you."

"Angel-San? What do I have that he wants?"

"You have a really strong power; an Angel's power… and you have a very strong telepathic power. If you concentrate hard enough, whatever you think will come true."

"So… did I do the blue beam thing last night?"

"Yes, you electrocuted his hand and it paralyzed it."

"And why does he need me?"

"He needs you so that he can steal your power and use it to destroy Anime World."

"Anime World?" I asked.

"Yep. That's where the others and I live. And we need you to help eradicate people like Go."

"Wow… so it all depends on me? That's kinda… cool."

"I think, since I already told you, that it's time for you to go to Anime World."

"Really?!" I beamed. "That's so cool!"

"Okay, let's go." He grinned.

"Yukinari spread his wings and we flew out of the balcony.

His wings were glistening in the sunlight which made it look as if he had crystal wings.

"Your wings are beautiful." I breathed.

"Thank you. Yours will probably look better than mine though."

"I have wings too?!"

"Yep. You're called 'Angel-San' for a reason." He smirked. I huffed a breath at him.

"Meanie."

He laughed and stood on a cloud. "Well, here we are."

"It's just a cloud, not a world," I said.

"Don't be so sure." He strode to the center of the cloud and took a deep breath. "Anime World," he whispered. Immediately, a ray of light shot down and zapped us. I squeezed my eyes and I held on tight. It was over before I knew it, because I heard Yukinari whisper, "We're here." I opened my eyes and gasped.

"It's… beautiful!" The grass was ever green and looked fresh, the water was flowing and looked crystal clear, the sky never looked bluer. "This is amazing!" I was flabbergasted, and I couldn't stop smiling.

"You like?" Yukinari asked smiling brightly.

"Of course… it's so… pretty!'

"Just like you." He laughed, while I blushed… again. I personally think that I have a blushing problem.

"Do you want to go see the others?" He asked.

"Do they know I'm here?"

"Of course. They sensed your power the minute you set foot on the ground." I bit my lip.

"It's okay! They don't bite, you know." He laughed. Before I could say anything else, he tugged my hand and we started sprinting. A few minutes later, we stood before a huge mansion. And I mean huge! It was bigger than four mansions put together! It felt like I died and went to heaven.

"Yuki?" Yukinari called as he knocked on the door. "Yuki-kun?" I brought Angel-San. Suddenly, the door opened and we stepped inside. The inside was made of porcelain and it was bright. It had two staircases that swerved into a spiral shape in front of us, stood a girl about my age. She had long purple hair and was dressed like a tomboy. It made her appearance look cute though. He hair color brought out her eyes and it was lighter than Go's hair. She smiled and extended a hand.

"Hello Angel-San. I'm Yuki Takanawa, but call me Yuki-kun."

"Hello Yuki-kun, call me Christy." I smiled warmly.

"I'm so glad you're here; we really need your help. Now, for your first mission, we need you to learn to control your powers."

"But how will I be useful?"

"The sooner you learn, the better you are at controlling your powers. Don't worry, you will get to use them. And ever since Go's appearance, you are not allowed to be alone. Until the time is right, you will be living in Yukinari's unit."

"Unit?" I asked stupidly.

"Yea," Yukinari answered. "I don't live by myself; it's too lonely. I live with ten other people."

"Really? That's cool, let's go meet them!" This time, it was my turn to be energetic, but I couldn't help it. I mean, it felt like a dream and it was, nobody better wake me up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

When we arrived at Yukinari's house, which was back in the human world, the people there greeted me like their long lost sister! The people that lived there were: Kairi Hirigashi, Chi Nguyen, Yumi Takanawa, Naomi Ly, Yua Tran, Island Hirigashi, Varumu Htake, Jing Takama, Yu-Da Lee, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke said and the instant he touched my hand, I felt the exact same tingling sensation I felt with Yukinari. I quickly looked up but he turned his head away. _Did he feel it too?_ I thought. Or am I the only one again?

"Let's go eat," Yukinari suggested. "I know a great place where we can go." He tugged on my hand and I followed, but my gaze never left Sasuke. He looked so handsome just standing there with the wind blowing his black spiky hair around. Then he turned back to glance at me, but I quickly turned away. _I'm pretty sure he felt it_, I thought. I mean, Yukinari felt the connection and if he did, Sasuke probably did too.

At 12:30 p.m., Yukinari and I ate sushi outside by the water fountain. It was bright and sunny but we were cool underneath the umbrella's shade.

"How did you like Anime World?" Yukinari asked.

"I loved it. I wish I could live there."

"You can if you wanted to. Do you?"

"I wish, but I can't leave my three bestest friends," I said grinning.

"Who're your best friends?"

"Joanna Truong and Erin Lee." I smiled brightly. "Kimberly Vo too. I love those guys."

"Don't you love me too?" That question caught me off guard. Did he mean, love as a "friend," or love as in, "love-love?" I looked up and saw him looking at me curiously. Was he serious?

"I—" But I was cut off by Yukinari's cell.

"Excuse me," he said. "I have to take this call." Then he got up and walked away.

_Did he want me to say yes?_ I thought. So he did feel the tingling sensation? I shook my head. I don't love him, but maybe I do like him. I bit my lip. I don't think he likes me though. I think he's just teasing me. I frowned. Will I ever find my knight in shining armor? I saw Yukinari coming back so I straightened myself up.

"How would you like to spend time with one of the people from the unit?" He asked.

"Um, that'd be great!" I said enthusiastically. He smiled warmly.

"Good, because I have to go somewhere."

"Who am I going to be with?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." I felt my face turn as red as a tomato. I tried not to smile, but I think he could tell I was suppressing it. I saw him roll his eyes. Was he annoyed? "There he is," he said. I followed his gaze and I saw Sasuke. His eyes looked dark and mysterious. His hair was billowing beautifully in the breeze and his smile was breathtaking. It was official—he was dead sexy.

"Hello Christy." He greeted. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I loved the way he said my name because I could hear a little ring to it. His voice was like music to my ears.

"Hi Sasuke," I said softly. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Yukinari cut in.

"Have her home by six," he prompted. "You better not let anything happen to her." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, I'll protect her with my life." Yukinari came up to me and kissed my forehead. I could've sworn Sasuke cringed at the sight of it, but I blinked too fast so I couldn't tell. Our foreheads touched while he looked into my eyes and held my hand. I felt my heart start to speed up again—which means, my face was flushed. He laughed and leaned closer towards my lips. I didn't want my first kiss to be in front of Sasuke, so I recoiled. Yukinari smiled and whispered, "I won't be long, I'll come back soon." I felt his cool breath on my face, and it smelled like mint. I smiled and nodded in agreement. He held my hand for a little big longer, then he let it slip away and I watched him disappear into the ocean of the crowd.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he spun around. "Follow me or you'll get lost."

I frowned. Wasn't he nice just a minute ago? What's his deal? I shook my head and trotted after him, but he was walking way too fast. "Sasuke!" I shouted. "Sasuke, you're walking too fast!" I tried to slip into the crowd, but there were too many people. "Sasuke!" But when I looked up again, he was gone. I fell to my knees and tried to let my anger boil over. _Why'd he just disappear like that?!_ I thought. _He's such a meanie, he didn't even bother to wait._ I blew up my cheeks and decided to hide from him. _I hope he gets in trouble for this_, I smirked. As I was just about to run off, I felt someone grab my arm.

"What're you doing here cutie?" A tall skinny guy asked. He looked to be about 27. he was bald and had a huge ass nose. His nose was almost as big as Marylin Monnreal's. I blinked twice at him, dumbfounded.

"It's not nice to grab girls by the arms," I prompted. He laughed so hard, it echoed into the sky.

"You're so pretty," he said. "Why don't we go to my house, and I'll give you whatever you want?"

"Thanks, but I'm not interested in old men with big ass noses." His smile faded.

"That's too bad because I like girls your age. So cute, so young, and so feisty." He grinned and grabbed my skirt.

"Hey, back off!" I yelled and punched him in the face. I tried to get away but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I kicked him in the nose, but he got up and threw me against the wall.

"This'll be over quick." He sneered and pulled at my shirt. Tears started forming so I squeezed my eyes shut to stop them. _Sasuke, where the hell are you?_ I thought. _I need you right now! I'm so helpless without you!_ A few seconds later, I heard a loud smack noise and my eyes snapped open. I saw the guy fall down and when I looked up, I saw Sasuke!

"Sasuke!" I cried and jumped into his arms. "Where were you when I needed you the most?!"

"Yeah right," he said. "You were the one that was gone; I was looking all over the place for you." Those words made my hear sing. He was looking for me? I thought he was mad at me… "I'm sorry," he said, interrupting my thoughts. "I didn't mean to leave you. I just… needed some time to think. I never would've left you if I knew you'd get hurt."

"That's okay," I said softly. "Everyone needs time to collect themselves." I smiled brightly. Then I saw him blush. He looked so cute when he blushed! He quickly let go and turned away. I saw him shaking a little, but when I looked down, he was waving his hand to me. "Take my hand," he said. "I don't want you to get lost again." I saw his ears turn pink, and I smiled. I cupped our hands together, and instantly, I felt the familiar electric shock. I saw Sasuke immediately turn away again. _Do I feel this with every guy I touch?_ I thought. _Or just Yukinari and Sasuke?_ I was about to ask Sasuke if he felt it too, but instead he pulled my hand and I trailed after him. "Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled at me and said, "It's a secret, but I have a feeling you'll like it." His smile was amazing and stunning. I couldn't help but stare at it. His teeth were so straight and his lips looked so soft…

"Christy?" He asked. My head snapped up as if on cue.

"Yeah, what?"

"Were you listening?"

"I… um…"

"Thought so, I saw your eyes go blank."

"I'm sorry!" I said. He laughed gently. "It's okay. It was nothing important anyways." I had a feeling that it was, but I was too afraid to ask. "The place is in Anime World, so hand on tight!" He said. Then, we flew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

"Okay, follow the sound of my voice," Sasuke said. _It's hard not to_, I thought. It's so gentle and soft; it's like the sound track of my summer. "Okay… here we are. You can take off your blindfold now." I felt the blindfold cascade as it slid between my fingers, then I clasped my hands over my mouth. "It's… amazing." I whispered in awe.

It was like I stepped into a page of a fairy tale. The sky was dark blue and there was a crescent moon high in the sky, surrounded by the little bright stars that looked like sugar crystals. There was a small waterfall that caught some of the light from the stars as it spilled into the crystal clear pond decorated with cherry blossoms and lily pads. Sasuke and I were standing by a tall oak tree and when I looked down, there were diamonds and crystal rock attached to the tree. "This place is beautiful, how did you—"

"I made it myself." He said softly.

"You can make your own world?"

"Not world, more like… land, but it feels like a world. I didn't actually make all of it. I had some help."

"Sasuke, this place is wonderful and so…" I was going to say "romantic," but I thought it might make him awkward.

"So…what?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "It's just wonderful." He smiled and sat down next to the pond.

"This is where I come to think. No on knows where this place is and I never brought anyone here… until now." He peered over at me. I pretended not to look into his beautiful eyes. "I hope you don't mind, but it's always night time here."

"I don't mind," I said quietly. "I wish night time was always like this in my world." In the corner of my eye, I caught him staring at me. "What?" I laughed. He shook his head. "Nothing." He patted his hand next to him. "Sit down, you must be exhausted." I felt like dancing because I was so happy that he asked me, but I let out the urge by walking and apparently it looked like I was retarded. Sasuke laughed.

"What's wrong with your feet?" He smirked.

"Nothing, what's wrong with yours?"

"Hey, I'm not the one walking like a toddler." He had tan amused expression across his face which looked so sexy, that I didn't pay attention to my surrounding so I slipped into the pond—bringing Sasuke down with me. I felt the water whirl around me, so I quickly closed my eyes. It felt dark and cold, and I didn't dare to open my eyes because in case you didn't notice—I don't how to swim! I was afraid that if I opened my eyes, I would start to kick and panic, so I thought it was best to stay still. It felt like I was drifting deeper into the pond and the deeper I was going, the faster I started loosing air. My lungs started aching and my legs felt numb. I started to panic so I tried to move my arms but my body was paralyzed in fear. My lungs started to feel as if they were on fire so I opened my mouth, but that was my mistake. The water started seeping into my mouth like water flooding into a city after the dam broke. I closed my mouth and clutched my neck hoping to ease the pain but it wouldn't stop burning. My head started to pound and black spots began to appear in my vision. I thought I was going to die when suddenly, I felt a pair of arms grab my waist and hauled me to the surface. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I never knew air tasted so good. I spun around and saw Sasuke right next to me. He was all wet but he looked like a hot model from the magazine "Wet 'N Wild." Every time he took a breath, I felt his warm air brush by my neck. Then he paddled us over to the shore and set us down by the oak tree. I coughed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry," we both said in unison.

"Wait," I said. "Why are you sorry? I was the one that almost got me killed!"

"Because I was supposed to protect you. If I had lost you back there… I don't know where I'd be right now. I'll try my best not to lose you again." He started wheezing, then collapsed on my chest.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just… tired. Please don't panic." I placed his head on my lap.

"You swear you'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I promise I won't leave you, not yet anyways."

"What do you mean—?" But his eyes were already shot and I heard his soft breathing return to normal. I sighed. What did he mean by, "not yet?" Was something going to happen to him? I looked down at Sasuke, and he looked so calm… and hot. I smiled to myself and started to brush my fingers through his wet glistened hair. My fingers started to trace the outline of his jaw; it was as if they had a mind of their own. I placed my hand on his cheek; it was so soft and warm. Before I even knew what I was doing, my pointer finger started toward his lips, but I stopped myself. _What if he wakes up seeing my finger on his lips? He'll think I'm a total freak and he'll never want to be around me again!_ I chewed my bottom lip. _His lips look really soft_, I thought. _I bet if you kissed it, it'll be warm._ I hit myself on the head. What am I thinking_?! I'd never take advantage of him like that! I'm not_ that_ mean!_ I sighed. I guess I'll wait here until Sasuke wakes up I closed my eyes and laid my head against the tree. It shouldn't take too long… he'll wake up in a few minutes. I yawned and nuzzled up to the tree. Before I knew it, I fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

I woke up to the sound of two guys mumbling. I was in a room that looked like it had been decorated just for me. It had a big soft bed with lots of pillows, a TV, computer, and the wall was plastered with poster of my three lovers: Taylor Lautner, William Moseley, and Ryan Higa. And they tell me they're not stalkers. I stretched and was on my way to the bathroom when I heard my name. I froze by the door. _Why're they talking about me?_ I wondered. I know it's not good to eavesdrop, but I did anyway.

"What took you so long to come home last night?" I heard Yukinari bellow.

"We just fell asleep, that's all. Besides, as soon as I woke up, I brought her back here," Sasuke mumbled.

"You're lucky Go didn't come after you when you fell asleep," Yukinari barked.

"You're lucky I saved your ass at Zeke's mansion!" Sasuke growled. I heard Yukinari hesitate. "Tell me when she wakes up," he snapped. Then I heard him walk away. _Zeke's mansion?_ I thought. _What happened there?_ At that moment, the door opened and I fell flat on my face—like usual.

"Owww!" I groaned.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Sasuke asked accusingly while holding a breakfast tray. I looked up at him. _Damn, he looks so hot when he's mad_. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Um, no! what makes you say that?" Sasuke careened his head to the side and frowned. Shit, I must not sound convincing. "Okay, fine." I said. "Maybe a little?"

"How much did you hear?" he asked flatly.

"To the part about Zeke's mansion?" I looked at the floor, but it was so clean that I could still see Sasuke's angry expression.

"Here's your breakfast," he said scornfully and shoved the tray in my arms. Then he went out to the backyard. I stared after him. _What the crap is his problem?_ I thought. _all I heard was about Zeke's mansion; I don't even know who the hell Zeke is! and why does Sasuke act nice on minute and mean the other? What does he have, MPD? Maybe he's bipolar?_ I frowned. Then I felt someone tap my forehead.

"Frowning causes wrinkles, you know," Yukinari said. "It starts in the forehead, then down to that little pretty face of yours." He grinned as I blushed.

"Good morning," I choked.

"Actually, it's 'good afternoon.' It's already 12."

"Oh," I said as I lowered the tray.

"What's wrong?" Yukinari asked. "You look so sad."

"It's um… Sasuke. Why was he so angry a minute ago?" Yukinari lowered his yes.

"Well, what did you do?" he asked.

"All I told him was that I accidentally heard your conversation a few minutes ago," I said quickly.

"You did… what?" he cried in confusion. "That was private! How could you… How could I…? What about… Argh!" He slapped his hand over his face and started muttering in Japanese. _Geez! It was just a conversation_, I thought. _What're they getting so worked up about? It's not like I heard much about _me…

"I didn't hear the beginning," I said. Yukinari's head perked up. "You didn't?" he asked brightly. "Yeah," I said slowly. "I heard from, 'Why did you come home so late?' to something about Zeke's mansion, which I know nothing about." Yukinari smiled. "Well then, Sasuke blew up for nothing…"

"What? Why?"\

"It's nothing, please don't concern yourself in things you aren't invited to. I'll go talk to Sasuke, wait here." Then he left. _Geez,_ I thought. _I'm living with a bunch of hot lunatic that get worked up over nothing._ I sighed and called Joanna. After I told her about everything that had happened, she said, "I think they like you."

"Really? Why? Why would they like me?"

"I don't know why," she said.

"But I know they do. Why else would they get mad if you're with other guys or why would they risk their life for you _and_ flirt with you? "

"I don't think Yukinari flirts. I think he's just teasing. And I know for sure that Sasuke's not flirting."

"Maybe, but I bet they're dropping huge hints. From what you told me, it's kind obvious. Even an idiot could tell."

"Hey, I couldn't tell; does that make me an idiot?" Joanna grew silent. "Um…" Immediately, I heard the slide door open, which meant Yukinari came back. "Joanna, I have to call you later, okay?" Then I hung up. I held my breath and waited for him to come in and yell at me, but it was quiet outside. "Yukinari?" I called. I went to go open the door. "It's not exactly Yukinari," Sasuke said. "Are you disappointed?" I puffed my cheeks at him and shut the door. A second later, he opened it again. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." I was lying down on my belly and pretended to flip through my _Twilight_ book. He sat near my feet. "What…?" I peeked at him and saw him blush. Now I know how Yukinari feels. "What can I do to make it up to you? I sat up and smiled.

"Tell me what you guys were talking about at the beginning. The part about me—I know I heard my name somewhere in there." He spun around.

"No way! That's top secret!"

"Then you are unforgiven." Then I slouched down and put the book over my face.

"Come on, Christy. Isn't there anything else I can—"

"Shush, I'm reading," I said loudly. He took my book and threw it against the wall. "Hey—!" He put a finger over my lips.

"I'll tell you… later. Is that okay?"

"How much later?"

"Soon… I guess."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said. My smile grew wide. "I forgive you then!" Sasuke quickly walked out the door, but no matter how far he got, I could still see his pink cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

The next day at school, there was a huge crowd near my homeroom.

"What's going on?!" I cried.

"I'm not sure," Yukinari said. "But whatever it is must be important." When we finally got through the crowd and entered the classroom, a girl plunged at me, and I fell.

"Christy, Christy, Christy!" she cried. "I'm so happy you're here; I have something to tell you!" Sasuke helped me up.

"What is it, Kimberly?"

"The Moon Festival's coming up, remember? So I asked the principal what we could do to participate, and he said we could do a play!"

"What kind of play?"

"I'm not sure, but when I told Erin, she said that she was going to write it. Yu-Da said he would help too."

"Yu-Da's helping?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I think they might write about a Korean romance." Kimberly giggled. The way she said it made me giggle too.

"What wrong with Koreans?" Erin asked as she popped up behind us. "Um… nothing." Kimberly said. "I said Koreans are cool! Especially you." She flashed her pearly white teeth. Erin laughed. "Whatever you just said, I'll let it slide…"

"I love you dear!" Kimberly chirped. "Yeah, yeah." Erin said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Sasuke asked. We all listened and then suddenly, Yu-Da popped up and put his arms around my waist.

"Hello Christy!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey Yu-Da! You look happy today."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for the play because I put you in the spotlight!"

"Huh? For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"We're doing… Romeo and Juliet!"

"What?!" Yukinari and Sasuke cried in unison. _Why are they surprised?_ I thought. _It's just a play. Are they wondering on who's going to be my Romeo?_ "We haven't thought of a Romeo yet," Yu-Da said as if reading my mind. "but if anyone's willing to try out, then come to the auditorium today during lunch. I have to go look for Joanna to talk about the costume designs." He walked up to me and placed his forehead on mine. On the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke and Yukinari flinch. He smiled. "See you later, Juliet." Then he kissed my nose and walked away. Erin trailed behind him.

"Gosh Christy," Kimberly joked. "You get all the fun." I blushed. "Well, don't like Yu-Da. I like—" I saw Sasuke and Yukinari listening intently. "Someone else." I finished. "Well, aren't you supposed to be looking for Jason? He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Kimberly giggled. "Okay, I get it, I'll leave. Talk to you later dear!" Then she skipped away. I sighed.

"Hey Christy," Yukinari said gently. "I'm going to try out and be Romeo."

"What? Why? If you do, you'll end up kissing…"

"You. I know. But I'd rather have me kiss you than some random guy, alright?" I blushed. "Yeah, but—" Yukinari held my hand. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my knees felt weak. I thought I was going to melt in his arms. "I'm going to try out for you, okay?" He put my hands on his cheeks, which were smooth and soft. He leaned in towards me and was about to kiss me, but Sasuke grabbed his collar shirt, pulled him back, and threw him on the ground. Sasuke looked irritated.

"Whoops, my hand slipped," he said sarcastically. Yukinari furrowed his brow, and crossed his arms. "Meanie." He growled. Sasuke grabbed my hand. "C'mon Christy, let's go." When he said my name, I heard little bells chime and when he touched my hand, I saw a flash of something bright. But it went by too fast, and I couldn't tell. I can't keep my eyes off him now—he's too hot. _Did that mean I like him too? But… I like Yukinari too! So which one is my Romeo?_

After school, Yukinari came prancing up to me.

"Hello Christy!" he said brightly.

"Hey, did you get the part of Romeo?"

"I'm not sure. There were a lot of people in line, so it might take a while. I'm pretty sure I aced it though." Just then, Sasuke came running up to us. He was catching his breath.

"Sasuke, are you okay? It looks like you just ran a mile," I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I'm late I had to run an errand for Mrs. Nguyen."

I saw Yukinari glaring at him. Sasuke didn't seem to notice… or was he just acting like he wasn't there? _What's their deal?_ I thought. _Are they still steamed about being Romeo? Or are they still angry about the Zeke thing?_ Whatever it was, I had to know.

"Okay, what's wrong with you guys? Sasuke and Yukinari immediately turned their heads away.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Yes there is, just tell me, I'll help solve it for you," I pleaded.

"Believe me," Yukinari said as he placed his hand on my cheek. "When I say that, there is nothing you can do to help solve our problem." He smiled.

"So there _is _a problem. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's important and we don't want you to know yet." Sasuke said.

"If I'm going to know later, then why not tell me now?"

"Because it's not the right time," he said through clenched teeth. "Please trust us. We will tell you… but not now." When I looked down, Sasuke's face was red. I think he was either blushing, or he was aggravated with me. My heart stung. _What's so important that I can't know now?_ I felt Yukinari hold my hand. "Let's not provoke him," he said. I looked at Sasuke again. "Sasuke… I—"

"Listen to him, it's for your own good. I have to go somewhere anyways." Then he disappeared.

"Don't worry too much about him," Yukinari said gently. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's go home." As we turned to leave, my eyes couldn't help but stare at the spot where Sasuke was. _Is he going to be okay? Where did he go?_ I guess I'll wait until tomorrow. I hope he is alright, wherever he is…

The next day, I was sitting between Sasuke and Yukinari in the auditorium. _I still see things are the same_, I thought. I still don't know squat and they're still mad at something. I huffed a breath and drove my elbows into my thighs, while I placed my head in my hands.

"I wonder who the new Romeo is," Yukinari asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes because I could care less. But then later, I smiled at the thought of my Romeo. _Who is he? Is he cute?_ I straightened myself out.

"Okay," Kimberly said. "As director of the play, I'm pleased to announce our alternate Romeo… Yukinari Sasaki!" Yukinari's eyes grew big and he looked startled. "What's wrong Yukinari?" I asked. "You're Romeo!" He shook his head furiously. "No, I'm the alternate. And if I'm the alternate, then who's the real Romeo?"

"And the real Romeo is… Sasuke Uchiha!" Kimberly said brightly. Yukinari and I gasped. Sasuke's my Romeo?! When did he try out? Sasuke stood up and took a bow, as the room erupted in applause that echoed like fireworks. He smiled a ha-I-beat-you smile at Yukinari and held out a hand to me. "Are you ready to go, Juliet?" I felt myself blush and nodded so fast I felt like a bobble head. His fingers fit like a puzzle when he intertwined our fingers. Then he smiled that sexy smile that made my heart melt. I turned around and heard a low growl escape Yukinari's throat. His hands were balled up into fists, and then he turned around and quickly left the room. _What's wrong with him? _I thought. Every time I'm with Sasuke, Yukinari gets mad, but every time I'm with Yukinari, Sasuke gets mad. Isn't there anything I can do to make them both happy?

After we were congratulated by the drama club, I ran backstage to the costume department.

"Joanna, help me!" I cried.

"What's wrong?" She looked scared. After I told her what happened, she shushed me and made me sit. "Before I start," she said. "Let me just say that… I told you so! They liked you!" She clapped her hands together. "I was right, ha!"

"You don't know that for sure," I argued. "How would you know?"

"They're jealous of each other; how could not know that? I bet they're only in the play for you. I'm pretty sure other people think it's obvious too."

"I don't think they like me. I think they're only around me because it's their job to protect me." My face fell to the floor.

"You're right," Joanna said. "They don't like you, they _love _you!"

"Huh?" That theory threw me off track.

"It all makes sense now! They're so driven with jealously, that they practically hate each other just for liking you and they hate the thought of losing you to either someone else or on another; that's why they're all over you! Somewhere along the lines of protecting you they fell in love… isn't that sweet?" I thought about it for a moment. Maybe she's right, but at the same time… it's hard to believe. Out of all the girls, why me?

"Now, the real question is, who do YOU like?" I froze.

"I—"

"Christy!" Erin called. "I was looking everywhere for you! You need to come rehearse, now!" She pulled my hand and practically dragged me across the stage. "Now," she said. "It's time to rehearse the balcony scene." I looked up at Sasuke and he smiled at me. His smile was so breathtaking that I thought I was going to fall backwards right there, but I stood my ground.

"Oh, Juliet," Sasuke said in a gentle voice. "Where thou aren't more lovely? I felt my face get hot. Sasuke grinned at me.

"Romeo, what are you doing here? You know you're not allowed to see me."

"I couldn't stop thinking about your beautiful eyes that shine like a pair of diamonds in the sky." He took a step forward and tucked my hair behind my ear. My heart started beating so fast, I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

"Romeo, please leave before they find you." I placed his hand over my cheek.

"Fine, but before I do, please give a good-night kiss." I looked up and put my arms around his neck. I felt Sasuke's arm fall to my waist and he pulled me closer. "I love you, Juliet," he whispered. I don't know why, but it sounded like he was saying those words to me. I kind of wish he did say that to me… I felt my heart flutter as he leaned in lcoser. I felt myself blush but I ignored it. Our lips were an inch apart, when suddenly, the lights went out.

"What's going on?!" Kimberly bellowed. I felt Sasuke's grip grow tighter, so I held him tight.

"Who turned out the lights?" Erin cried. A few seconds later, the lights finally came back on and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. Sasuke and I turned around to see Yukinari leaning against the light switch with a smirk painted across his face.

"Whoops, my hand slipped," he mocked the words Sasuke said earlier. Sasuke glared at him as if his eyes were daggers. I saw a flash of red in his eyes, but then it went away. _What was that?_ I thought. _Was that real or were my eyes playing tricks on me?_ "I'm sorry everyone," Yukinari called out. "My bad!" Then the bell rang for school to be let out. The kids were all scrambling towards the door and the room was filled with exciting murmurs. A wave of relief washed over me because I realized that I didn't want my first kiss to be in front of people; I wanted it to be romantic and nice. I let out a big sigh and closed my eyes. I felt Sasuke's eyes on the back of my head. He held my hand.

"Did you want to kiss me?" he whispered. I felt his top lip nudge my ear. I felt my face heat up. _I do want to kiss you!_ I wanted to shout. But not in front of these people, are you crazy?! Sasuke took another step towards me and I felt his chest on my back. I felt his warm breath whisper by my ear. His presence was like adrenaline—it made my blood rush so fast I started to fell light-headed. I thought I was going to black out right there, so I shut my eyes. _Please let go, Sasuke!_ I thought. _You're making me so flushed right now, I can hardly breathe—you're so breathtakingly _beautiful. _So please, let go!_ Right then, I felt electricity flow though my body the way a river flows into an ocean; then there was a beam of light. I felt Sasuke's grip die and I heard him scream.

"Sasuke!" I cried. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" I saw him cradle his right hand as blood streamed around his fingers and drizzled to the floor. He was on his knees and I saw him try so hard not to scream in agony again as he clenched his teeth. He squeezed his eyes and tried to wait until the pain subsided. I clasped my hand over my mouth and tried not to scream my knees became weak and I felt myself being pulled down as if I were 2oo pound weights. I heard Yukinari's rapid footsteps pound by and he was immediately by Sasuke's side.

"What happened, are you okay?" Yukinari's eyes looked tense and panic-stricken.

"Do I look okay?!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "Did you not hear me scream and see me fall to the ground while holding my bleeding hand in agony?!"

"Okay, sheesh! It's only natural to ask that question…" Yukinari ripped his jacket sleeve, which sounded like someone opening a bag of chips. Then he gently began to wrap it around his hand and kept wrapping it around ht over and over like someone swirling ice cream onto an ice cream cone.

"There," he sighed. "It should hold off for now." I sat there feeling completely isolated and frozen. _I hurt him and I didn't even do anything to help him_, I thought. _Why didn't I do anything to help heal him? Instead, I just sat here like a total crybaby._ I bit my bottom lip. _Why am I so stupid and useless? Why am I Angel-San, if I can't even help the one I hurt?_ I blinked back fresh tears and stood up.

"Christy? Are you okay?" asked Sasuke. I felt my lips tremble. I turned around amd smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied. "I'm so glad you're okay and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'll try to be more careful next time." _If there even _is_ a next time._ Then I turned around and started to walk away when a second later, I heard light fluttery footsteps float by and a pair of arms grabbed my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke whispered. "You're not going to walk home alone, are you?" I felt my breath escape from my lungs and I felt the butterflies fluttering around anxiously in my stomach. I felt his chin rest on my shoulder and his arms closed around me as if I were a prisoner.

"N-no," I stammered. "I'm not allowed to be alone, remember?" I closed my eyes again. I wanted him to hold me forever, I wanted this moment to last. I wanted to prove to myself that this wasn't all a dream. I heard Yukinari clear his throat. My eyes immediately snapped open and I was back to reality. "Well, shouldn't we be getting home? Everyone already left like fifteen minutes ago." I felt my face go beet red. "Um, yeah," I said. "Let's go." Sasuke's warm embrace dissolved and I felt like a part of me just disappeared. His presence disintegrated and left me with nothing but an empty and numb feeling. Before I took a step, I felt something wet and lukewarm. I looked down and saw a red puddle on the front of my shirt. It was big and damp. I tried to air it out, but I clung to my skin.

"Sorry, my blood leaked onto your shirt," he said. "You can take my jacket." He unzipped his jacket and it slipped off like butter. He placed the jacket over my shoulder and I was instantly warm. His jacket felt nice and fuzzy and his scent wafted up to dance around my nose. I breathed it in, and started to walk, when suddenly I began to feel guilty. _You made him bleed_, my mind said. _You hurt him and you do nothing while he bleeds his heart out for you._ I stopped dead in my tracks and hung my head down, creating a black curtain around my face.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to hurt you," I whispered. My vision started to get blurry, but I ignored it. Sasuke patted my head.

"It's okay, accidents happen. I know you didn't mean to." His finger brushed a tear away. "I'm fine, see? I'm still alive, aren't I?" I slowly nodded. "It's alright, I'm not mad." He smiled, but I could tell he was faking it. "Now let's forget about it. Tomorrow's a new day." He took my hand in his, and Yukinari took the other. Then we walked out of the auditorium, linked together like a metal chain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

The day of the play, Kimberly and Erin buzzed around backstage, like a couple of bees. "Places everyone; everything has to be perfect!" Kimberly snapped. Jason hugged her tight. "Calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine," he said. She sighed sharply. "I'm tense right now, okay? I want everyone to love this play so they won't like Jenny's." Jenny was her rival doing a different play next door.

"Where's Christy?" Erin called out.

"I'm here," I said. "Don't worry, I wouldn't bail on you."

"Alright," Kimberly said. "Let's open the curtains and give these people a show!" The curtains flew open, revealing a million pairs of eyes peering out at us. They exploded in applause and cheers that were so loud, I felt the floor vibrate. I gulped and Sasuke appeared at my side, holding my hand. "Break a leg," he whispered. I smiled at him. "You too."

During the balcony scene, I took a deep breath. _You can do this_, I thought. _After all, it's just acting, right?_

"Romeo, please leave before they find you." I placed Sasuke's warm hand on my cheek.

"Fine, but before I do, please give me a good-night kiss." I looked up at him and felt my face grow hot. He smiled at me, and leaned in close. I felt myself smile as I closed my eyes. My heart started to beat loudly in my chest, and it felt as if the whole audience could hear it. The butterflies in my stomach began to swirl around anxiously again, so I closed my eyes and waited for the fireworks or something to tell me he's the one. I felt the presence of his lips leaning in closer, when suddenly, one of the lights above me blew up and little bright fire sparks kept showering from the ceiling. The crowd quickly burst into screams and murmurs as a puff of smoke began to fill the stage. I saw a dark figure that looked vaguely familiar begin to approach us.

"Hello, Angel-San. Did you miss me?" Go asked. Sasuke growled and stood in front of me.

"Take another step closer and I swear you'll regret it." I heard Go laugh. "You think you can stop me?" he teased. "That blue headed bobble head of yours couldn't stop me because look—I'm still alive." He smiled a wicked smile and licked his lips. "Now, if you don't want to end up like those light bulbs, I suggest you hand her over." Sasuke stood his ground. "Not a chance," he muttered. Then, faster than I could even blink, Sasuke disappeared then reappeared and tried to kick Go's head, but he easily blocked it without even batting an eye. "Now it's my turn," Go said as he tired to punch Sasuke in his stomach, but he quickly retracted. "Hmm… you're even better than that blue haired kid. Maybe it's because of that monster—" but Sasuke punched him in the jaw that left a bone-cracking sound. Go smeared blood off his chin and grinned. _What monster is he talking about?_ I thought. Great, even Go knows more than I do. I feel so isolated from them Sasuke leaped up and tried to kick him, but Go grabbed his ankle, spun around, and threw him against the wall. Sasuke easily bounced back and kicked him in the head.

"Damn it, why do you keep coming back you stupid boomerang?!" cried Go. A flash of black light flickered in Go's right palm and he drove it into Sasuke's stomach, which then Sasuke fell.

"Sasuke!" I cried. I was about to come over when Sasuke yelled, 'don't come near me, you're much safer over there!"

"But you're hurt!"

"It doesn't matter; I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe." I felt my heart stop and my eyes shake.

"He's right, Princess," Go said. "Soon you will be safe… away from him." Then he kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke spat out blood.

"Stop it!" I cried. "You're hurting him, leave him alone!" I felt tears start to swell up. Go sighed.

"Honestly, I thought you'd put up more of a fight. But since you didn't bring _him_ out, well then maybe things would've changed."

"What do you mean, _him_?" I asked. Go spun around.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Tell me." I said firmly. I balled my hands into fists. "If you don't, I'll kill you." He laughed.

"That's kind of hard to believe, considering you can't control your powers. But if you could, maybe you can." He bit his lip thoughtfully. "But instead of telling you about _him,_ why don't I just show you?"

"You wouldn't," Sasuke said scornfully.

"Try me." He grinned. Go walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck. He lifted me up as I choked on my spit. "Hmm… I'd hate to have to ruin this pretty little face, but it's the only way to bring _him_ out. Don't worry, I won't kill you though." I struggled to catch my breath as his grip tightened.

"Sasuke," I choked.

"Put her down!" Sasuke cried as a flicker of red light flashed in his hand. He made the red light expand like a balloon and then threw it at Go. He deflected it but then another red light appeared behind him and it him in the back, creating a river of red water pouring down his shirt. He screamed and tried to kick Sasuke, but he was too fast. Like magic, he appeared right next to Go and elbowed him in the ear. He let his grip die, but Sasuke caught me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"No," I breathed. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"If you're okay, then I will be too. Trust me." I nodded.

"Wait, where's Yukinari?" I asked.

"If Go appears, we're supposed to go get Yuki-kun. He's probably in Anime World by now. That crack head should've taken you too."

"Sasuke, look out!" I cried, but it was too late. Go had already thrown another black ball at Sasuke and fell to his knees.

"That's right, beg," Go snickered. "Because once I get Angel-San's power, I'll blow you to oblivions!" He grabbed my wrist. "But first, let's visit an old friend." He whipped his two fingers into the air and two black flames were burning brightly on the tip of his fingers. He whipped it across my cheek and I felt a sharp sting. I winced and felt a trail of blood run down my chin. He smiled and licked my cheek. It felt warm and wet.

"Mmm… your blood tastes delicious. I can't wait to drink the whole thing after I dispose of your body."

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"What're you talking about? She has everything to do with this!"

"I meant about… him." A smile spread across Go's face.

"She still ahs something to do about that. I know what makes him come out and I want to see him."

"I don't want Christy to see him."

"Fine. Right before he comes out, I'll be sure to temporarily blind her."

"Do what? Who're you talking about?" I cried. "Sasuke, I want to see him too!"

"No, you don't," he said softly.

"Alright, are you gonna make him come out or what?" asked Go. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"No," he said. "He's too dangerous and Christy might get hurt."

"That's too bad. It looks like we'll have to do things the old fashioned way." He took my wrist and snapped it.

"Agh!" I screamed. My hand turned red and it felt as if it were on fire. It felt as though somebody took a huge rock and smashed it against my wrist. I tried to wait it out, but the searing pain wouldn't ease. Tears began to run down my cheeks like a pair of rivers. I pressed my lips tighter.

"That's enough!" Sasuke yelled. "Leave her alone, damn it!"

"Why? The fun's just starting!" Again, he whipped his fingers into the air and the two black flames appeared. I closed my eyes and tried to electrocute him, but nothing happened. "That's not gonna work, Princess," he sneered. "I learned my lesson the first time. Now I'm electric-proof." He whipped the flames across my arm and a rush of fresh blood began pouring out, but only then, it began to dribble to the floor. A bigger sting appeared and I cringed.

"Hmm, he's still not here?" Go asked cheerfully. "Guess I'll have to slit her neck." The flames appeared again and just as he was about to raise his hand, a sudden rush of wind appeared. My hair whipped wildly around and I saw Sasuke's eyes turn red.

"Finally, he's here," Go breathed. _He?_ I thought. _Sasuke's the him? So does that mean he's…_ I watched speechlessly as Sasuke's teeth begin to grow sharper. His eyes turned blood-shot red and instead of his regular fingers, he had sharp claws. His hair turned long and light purple. He had a black cross across his face as well. I heard a sharp ripping sound as black wings began to tear out of his back. He bared his teeth and growled as he was out-lined by a purple chakra. So Sasuke _was_ him. Sasuke was the monster. My legs began to wobble and my yes couldn't help but be glued to the Sasuke I knew and loved. This was literally, a side I've never seen of him before. I felt all the blood in my face drain away and the hair on my started to rise.

"Sasuke," I whispered softly. "What happened to you?"

"Yes!" Go laughed wickedly. "He's here! He's finally here! Now here's a real fight!" Go leaped up with a black flame in his palm, the size of a basketball and threw it at Sasuke, but he lifted up his arm as a shield and it blew up in smoke. Sasuke didn't even have a scratch on his arm. Go chuckled. "My, you're very strong, but let's see if you can get this!" Black angel wings sprouted from Go's back and he flew up. He circled his arm around until a black dragon appeared around his arm, then he dove towards Sasuke but before Go could stop himself, Sasuke snapped his wrist like a twig. The sound of his bones cracking made my blood curdle. Go cried in agony and tried to jump up, but Sasuke grabbed his arms, spun him around and rapidly ripped off one of his wings as if it were a band aid. His scream was ear-piercing and I seriously thought my head was going to explode, so I clasped my hands over my ears. Go was on all fours on the ground, gasping for breath.

"I underestimated you," he whispered. "Back then, I could've killed you but somehow you became even more powerful, is it because of her?!" He glared at me. I gulped. "Maybe if I killed you, I could get rid of him." He started towards me.

"Hey, back off!" I cried, as he grabbed my arm. I kicked him in the knee and as he fell, he twisted my arm so I fell with him.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked. "I thought you needed me!"

"I do, but if I knock you out long enough for him to think you're dead, he might kill himself."

"Why would he do such a stupid thing like that?" I bellowed. Go chuckled quietly.

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love with you." Those words made my heart beat fast.

"How would you—" But Sasuke came in, grabbed the back of Go's head and smacked it to the ground. "Agh!" he screamed in pain. I gasped. "Sasuke! Stop! You're hurting—" but Go drove a black flame into my stomach. The air in my lungs quickly flew out and everything in my mind went blank. Sasuke's face was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes… then everything blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

My body felt cold and numb and everything was fuzzy. I opened my eyes and licked my lip and tasted dry blood. From the way it was dried, I'd have to say I was knocked out for a few minutes. I held my head and looked around me. Sasuke and Go were nowhere to be found. Everything was quiet. _Oh no,_ I thought. _don't tell me Sasuke thought I was dead so he killed Go then killed himself?! They have to be somewhere, right?_ I looked around the room and saw the curtain fly a little. I peered behind the curtain and saw a big hole in the wall; it was bigger than 50 houses put together. I looked out farther and saw Sasuke. He held Go by the throat and Go was coughing up blood.

"Better watch out or you might hurt her," I heard him say. Sasuke scowled at him. "That's not going to happen," he said. Go smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure; remember what happened last time?" Sasuke threw him on the ground and his foot was on his stomach. My eyes widened and I gasped. "When you go to hell, be sure to tell Sephiroth I said hi." Then a bright purple beam began to flash and he was just about to fire it in Go's face when suddenly my feet ran as if it had a mind of its own. I absent-mindedly threw myself on Sasuke and ended up on top of him.

"Don't kill him!" I blurted. I shook my head. _What was I doing?_ I thought. _Go tried to kill me so he basically deserves it! Then… why am I saving him? _Sasuke shook himself then threw me off, but Go caught me.

"What the hell are you going?!" Go cried. "You should've let him think he killed me. Now he's going to go after you!" He carried me and dodged one of Sasuke's punches.

"What's going on? What the heck are you guys talking about?!" Go ended up on the school roof and he sighed. The light from the crescent moon reflected upon the blood splattered across his face.

"Every time Sasuke evolves into his monstrous form for too long, the monster eventually takes over and his desire is to kill the most important person to him—which is you. If he thought he killed me, then he would've returned to his human form faster, but no, you had to jump in." I pinched his ear.

"Ow!"

"You should be happy I saved your butt, I could've died!"

"You can't die yet, not until Zeke has your power. Besides, I had a back up plan; I don't think I would've died if you hadn't jumped in, I would've just been knocked out. I've battled him before so I know his tricks." I growled.

"I should've just let him kill you." He smiled.

"Yes, you should have." Just then, Sasuke leaped up and punched Go right in the face, he quickly let go and I fell into a thorny, prickly bush. My bum started to get sore. "Ugh, stupid Go," I muttered. I looked up in time to se Sasuke and Go fall to the ground and when they fell, a bright mixture of purple and black light blinded me. I jolted up and ran towards them. I saw Sasuke's hand grip Go by the neck. He was squirming under his grasp desperately gasping for air.

"Now let's see if you'll escape this time," Sasuke said in a deep demonic voice. My body froze. _This isn't Sasuke's voice,_ I thought. _This isn't the kind, soft, musical voice I hear from him everyday._ My heart started beating fast when I suddenly saw a flicker of purple light flash by the corner of my eye. Again, I heard Go's ear-piercing screech echo into the pitch black sky that seemed to mourn for him. My heart started to ache. Sasuke was zapping Go as if he were a toaster that had accidentally fallen into the bathtub. I saw his pupil dilate and start to roll back when I came up and wrapped my arms behind Sasuke and held him tight. I felt him freeze.

"Please stop Sasuke," I quivered. "It hurts seeing you hurt people but it'll hurt even more if I lose you to your demonic self… so please… stop." I felt myself shaking like a leaf while a tear ran down my cheek. He let go of Go's neck and stood up. I slowly opened my yes. "Sasuke? Are you—" But I was cut off by Sasuke's grip. I felt tension in my neck rise as he lifted me off the floor as if I were a feather.

"Sasuke!" I cried as tears burst. "It's me, Christy, can't you see?!" He growled and bared his fangs at me. "I don't know anyone named Christy," he muttered. "All I know is that… I want to kill." I stared into his blood-like eyes and saw my frightened expression. "Sasuke," I whispered. "I know you still remember me. Please, try harder…" his grip tightened and I choked. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I closed my mouth.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said. "Shut up, shut up, I hate you!" He squeezed harder and it felt like my neck was going to blow up. My lungs started to burn and I was starting to feel light-headed due to the lack of oxygen. I felt my head pulse so I clenched my teeth. I was starting to black out, when all of a sudden, my mouth opened and I whispered, "Sasuke, do you love me?" He gasped and looked straight into my chocolate covered eyes. He blinked rapidly and tightened his jaw. His face fell to the floor. "I—I" he said. "Christy," his gentle voice said. "I—" Then he dropped me on the ground and held his head. "Sasuke?" I cried. "Sasuke, what's wrong?!" I reached out a hand, but he blindly swiped at it, and he accidentally scratched my cheek. I flinched, but ignored the stinging sensation. The blood oozed out and dripped on his toes. "Get away!" he yelled. "Get away from me or I'll kill you!" He fell to his knees and shook his head vigorously. "Sasuke! Let me help you!" He glared up at me and snarled. His demonic voice returned.

"I need to… destroy you!" When he jumped, I closed my eyes and waited for him to inflict pain, but when I didn't feel anything, I slowly opened my eyes and clasped my hand over my mouth. Go was in front of me and his five fingers were gauged into Sasuke's stomach. He coughed and fell silently to the floor.

"Sasuke!" I cried. I swiftly turned around. "What did you do to him?!"

"Don't worry Princess," Go said softly. "He'll be alright now. I targeted the demon's weak point and now he should be returning to normal." Right then, the demonic figure dissolved into a smaller boyish figure. The purple chakra swirled around him, then dispurst into the sky. Sasuke lied there unconsciously with his shirt off. I quickly ran towards him and kneeled at his side. I rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Sasuke," I whispered.

"He's not dead; I said he was fine, didn't I?" I bit my tongue.

"What're you going to do now?" I asked flatly. "Are you going to try to kidnap me now that you have a chance?" Go cricked his neck.

"No. if I did, Sasuke might kill me. Believe it or not, he's still conscious. If I grabbed you right now, he probably would've woken up completely and I'd be finished. Don't worry though, I'll come back for you again." He smiled and winked at me. Then he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, are you going to just leave me here?"

"Why not? Help's coming."

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"It looks like that blue-haired kid and Yuki are here, so I gotta go before I get caught. See you later, Angel-San." The he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. I picked Sasuke up and laid him in my lap. His eyes were closed and there was blood trailing down his mouth. My heart stung. _He went through all this trouble just for me_, I thought. if he lost himself to the demon, it would've been all my fault. My vision started to get blurry. Sasuke… Right then, I felt someone pat my head. I looked up and saw Yukinari.

"Don't cry," he said. "He'll be fine." That made me start to cry anyway.

"I know he'll be fine," I said between gasps of air. "But I want to see it for myself." Yukinari lowered his eyes and picked Sasuke up.

"Just let him rest for a bit and he'll be good as new."

"Make sure he gets his screening checked," Yuki said when she appeared. "We need to make sure he's stable." Yukinari nodded slightly. After that, nobody spoke the rest of the way home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After I woke up the next day, I quickly walked to the living room. Everyone was chatting happily as if nothing had happened. I furrowed my brow.

"How's Sasuke?" I asked, breaking up the joyful atmosphere. Yukinari smiled.

"He's great. No, better than great, actually. He's fantastic." I stared at him as if he spoke a completely different language.

"But how—"

"I healed most of his wounds," Chi cut in. Her long pink hair glittered in the fluorescent light as she smiled gently at me. "I healed yours too while you were asleep, if that's okay."

"Um, yeah, it's fine." Yukinari got up and brushed the hair off my top lip. His forehead creased and he bit his lip. He gently stroked my cheek that sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry you got hurt last night. I was supposed to protect you, but I failed. If you want, you can slap me." His voice broke on the last sentence.

"It's fine. I won't slap you but I do want to know one thing; why didn't you take me to Anime World with you when you left?" Yukinari dropped his hand and his gaze fell straight to the floor. Everyone in the house grew quiet.

"Well?" I asked. He scratched his head.

"Um, Yuki-kun didn't want us to take you." It took a while for my brain to soak it in.

"What? Why?"

"Because she wanted to see if you were the one causing his transformation last night. She knew it was dangerous, but if he was going to kill you, I would've stepped in, but Go got to you first." For a second, it seemed as though time froze.

"I was the one that caused him to change, right?" He nodded. "Was it in a good way or bad?"

"Technically it was in a good way but at the same time it was bad. He is to never be in that for unless it's something urgent."

"So me dying isn't urgent?"

"It is, but he's not the only one who could've saved you. I was coming."

"But what if you were too late? I could've been—"

"Yuki-kun knows what she's doing; if she didn't I would've never let you near Sasuke in that form. Everything became quiet again.

"Yukinari, has this happened to him before?" I asked softly.

"Yes, but only once."

"Can you tell me what happened?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, but don't talk about it around him."

"Wait," Kairi said. "If Sasuke hears, he's gonna kill you." Her bright red hair fluttered softly as she shook her head.

"He won't hear," Jing said. "He's knocked out like a boxer that's been ko'd. He won't wake up until this afternoon, possibly the next day. Besides, I want to hear the story. No one ever told me what happened." His black spiky hair bounced up and down as he eagerly awaited for the story. Island stared at him "That's because nobody likes you." He sighed and turned his head away. His hair was spiked up also, and his blond bangs shined beautifully in the light. Jing glared at him menacingly.

"Okay," Yukinari said. "It all started in Zeke's mansion. Sasuke and his partner Tifa, were supposed to stop his plan on generating evil monsters. They had destroyed all his creation except for this little injecting needle…"

_Flashback_

"One step closer and you'll regret it!" Zeke cried.

"You're done for," said Tifa. "We destroyed everything in your lab so there's nothing you can use to take us down." Zeke grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He pulled a long string and the curtain drooped down. Sasuke and Tifa tried to make out the figure and when they finally did, Tifa screamed.

"Yukinari!" she cried. "Don't worry, we'll save you!" She darted towards me when Zeke grabbed my shoulders and stuck the syringe next to my throat.

"I swear, another step closer and he'll soon be my little monster."

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke asked. "What monster?" Zeke smiled.

"If I stick this needle in his neck, then he'll soon turn into one of the monsters I've been experimenting on."

Tifa and Sasuke froze.

"That's what I thought," he smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to experiment with my new test subject." I stirred.

"No, let me go!" I cried, but my hands were chained to the chair and they were taut. I tried my best to careen my head further and further away, but the syringe just kept getting closer.

"It'll be over soon," Zeke said. "It's quick and painless… for me that is." He laughed wickedly and just as he was about to jab the syringe into my neck, Sasuke jumped him and he dropped it.

"You think you can get away that easily?" Sasuke asked. "Well, think again." Then he punched him right in the face. Zeke grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Zeke started towards the syringe but Sasuke elbowed him in the head, and just as he was about to grab the needle, Zeke pounced on him and grabbed it.

"You want the needle that bad?" he cackled. "Well, you can have it!" He stuck the needle into Sasuke's neck and he screamed. "Now you can be my new test subject!" Sasuke fell on all fours and curled into a fetal position. He lied there, gasping for air.

"Sasuke!" Tifa and I cried in unison. Tifa dashed towards him and kneeled at his side. She shook him. "Sasuke!" she cried. "Sasuke, can you hear me?! Wake up!" She listened for his beating heart. His breathing was faint, then he became still. "Sasuke!" Tifa cried. She kept calling his name and then she broke down and started to cry. She spun around. "You monster!" she howled. "You're going to pay for this!" Zeke grinned. "Are you sure _I'm_ the monster here?" he asked casually. "Why don't you turn around to see who's the real demon?!" At that moment, Sasuke exploded into his demonic form. He eyes Tifa and growled. "Sasuke?" she whispered. "Is that you?" His eyes turned blood-shot red and he bared his fangs. Then he tried to claw her, but she leaped away. "Sasuke, it's me Tifa, can't you see?" He flew up and grabbed her arm. Then he threw her on the ground, sending a black electric ball after her. It hit her in the arm and she screamed. She lied there, clutching her arm panting frantically while the blood ran freely down her arm. Her long black hair was sprawled across her face, creating a black veil. She looked so helpless lying there.

"Tifa, get up!" I cried. "Get up and fight him!"

Zeke laughed uncontrollably. "The only way you can stop him is to kill him. But I don't think you can do that now, can you?" Tifa shifted her head slightly. "I'd rather die than kill him myself," she said boldly. She strained to get up. "But I'll try my best to knock some sense into him." She sprung up and kneed him in the chin. It made a loud click noise as he bit his own tongue. Then she struck him with her chakra and he fell to the ground. Tifa leaped over to me and broke the shackles. I rubbed my sore wrists together.

"Thanks, Tifa," I said.

"No problem." Then she turned her back to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Tifa scoffed.

"If the only way to stop him is to kill him, would it also work if to stop him, he'd have to kill us?" I stared at her blankly.

"What are you talking about?" She spun around.

"Think about it," she said slowly. "If we can't kill him, then he has to kill one of us to turn back to normal."

"Why?" I asked, confused. "I don't understand." She grabbed my shoulders. "Listen to me," she breathed. "That thing wants to kill and if it kills then it'll bring Sasuke back, but if we wait too long…" She dropped her arms and turned her head. "Then the demon will take over and we'll lose Sasuke forever." My eyes grew wide as I waited for what she said to soak in. I clenched my fists. "Then we'll just have to kill him," I said firmly. I turned to leave when Tifa grabbed my arm. "Don't you dare kill him!" she demanded. "If you do, then I'll kill myself!" Her eyes started to tear up.

"But Tifa, if we don't, then—"

"I love Sasuke more than anything in the world; he's like a little brother to me. I'd rather die than have anyone hurt him." She fell to her knees and held my hand. "Please don't kill him," she whispered. "I'd rather have him kill me than live with regret everyday of my life." She started to sob.

"So what're we going to do?" I asked. "How are we going to stop him?" I stared down at her.

"Let him kill me," she whispered softly. I took my hand away from her. "No," I said firmly. "I'm not going to let him kill you."

"There's no other way!" she cried. "We have to hurry and do something before we lose Sasuke!"

"We'll think of another way." I started pacing.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?!" She spun me around. "Read my lips—'there is no other way!'" She let me go. I shook my head.

"I don't understand, can't we just—"

"No. there's nothing we can do except to let him kill me. It's my choice to live or die, and I choose death." She closed her eyes and turned around. "I'm sorry Yukinari," she whispered. "And when Sasuke gets back, tell him I'm sorry too." Then before I could even blink, Tifa was there for one second and the next, her head was in he hand her body in the other.

_End_

Yua started to cry. "That's so sad, you never told me that story!" she said as her pink pigtails shook when she blew her nose.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you guys," Yukinari said softly. "So don't mention this to Sasuke." Everyone murmured in agreement. I stared at the floor. _Tifa took her life for Sasuke_, I thought. _That took a lot of guts. What would I have done if I were her?_ I bit my lip.

"Christy?" Varumu's voice sounded like a mile away. "Are you okay?" I fluttered my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. "Great, now let's eat, I'm hungry!" Varumu beamed. Naomi hit him on the head. 'You're always hungry," she teased. The house was filled with laugher and the clattering of plates. I was still glued to the couch though. I couldn't get up. "Are you going to eat?" Yukinari asked me. I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." He stared at me.

"Are you afraid to be next to Sasuke now?" he whispered.

"No. I still want to be around him. It's just that, now I know why Sasuke's so serious and cold sometimes. He's afraid of hurting the people he cares about again, right?" Yukinari nodded. "And because of him, you're not a monster now right?" He nodded slightly. I stood up. "Well since I'm not hungry, I'll just go to the backyard."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, I feel like being alone right now. I won't go far though." Yukinari kissed me gently on the cheek. "Okay. Come back when you're hungry." I nodded and felt myself turn red. He chuckled and left for the dinner table. When I went outside, it was nighttime and the stars were shining bright. The moon reflected itself off the wavering pool and the gentle wind welcomed me as I walked towards the swing sets. I was just about to sit down when I saw someone sitting at the picnic table. His head was resting in his arms and he was staring at me. I was about to scream my head off when suddenly he stood up. "Christy?" the figure asked. I knew that soft musical tone anywhere; it was Sasuke.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked. I smiled warmly.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He scratched his head.

"I needed fresh air… and some time to think."

"Same here."

"Did I startle you?"

"Kind of." Sasuke laughed. I started to walk towards him, but he quickly stepped back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He tightened his jaw. "Aren't you scared of me?" he asked. I stared at him. "No, not really." He looked up at me. "How can you not be scared of me? I turned into a monster, for God's sake! I even almost killed you!" he placed his hand over his head. "I don't want to hurt you anymore," his voice quivered. "So I think it's best to stay away." My heart stopped beating. "I don't want to you to go away," I said. I like being around you." My hand reached out to stoke his cheek, but he swatted it away. "Please don't touch me," he said firmly. My eyes shook. "What?" I said. "First you want me to go away and no I can't touch you?" He walked past me and sat on a sing. "Sasuke," I said.

"Please go away," he said. There was an edge to his voice. I started towards him again. "What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" he asked. I ended up sitting on the swing next to him. He quickly jumped out of his swing. "Why won't you be near me again?" I asked. "I'm the one that should be scared, but guess what? I'm not." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not that easy," he said slowly.

"Well explain it to me then, because apparently, I don't understand."

"I can't."

"You can, but you won't."

"Stop that, I'll explain later."

"That's what you always say, but you never go thought with it."

"I will, but not now."

"Why not now? What's so bad about now?" I asked furiously. Sasuke and I kept going back and fort until he suddenly shouted, "Because I'm scared of hurting you!" I flinched at this anger. He turned his back to me. "I'm scared that I might lose you." His voice shook. "When I turn into my demon form, I become so much stronger, but I can't always control it, so I'm afraid that I might end up killing you. If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do…" I held my breath.

"But you didn't kill me," I whispered. "You stopped yourself for a while."

"Thanks to you," he said firmly. "You helped me knowing you would've gotten yourself killed! Don't be so reckless next time."

"I couldn't help it; I didn't want you to stay that way."

"You thought I was scary, didn't you?" he asked softly. "You were scared of me weren't you? I saw your face go pale when you looked at me."

"I wasn't scared," I said firmly. "I know it was you so I wasn't scared." My voice became softer. "But the way you acted frightened me." Sasuke turned around and walked towards me. I stood as still as a statue. His eyes sparkled when I look into them.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. His face softened. "I didn't mean to get angry."

"That's okay," I said. "I'm sorry too." Sasuke smiled warmly.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"Why?"

"So you can make a wish. It's raining stars tonight." He tilted my chin up towards the sky and he wasn't kidding. The usually dark, blank canvas I once knew had transformed into a shower of stars. The sky was lighted like a Christmas tree each time a star broke out. Each time the crystal light burst out of the sky, it left a glistening rainbow tail streaming after it. The stars were breathtakingly beautiful. I was dumbfounded by its beauty.

"Did you make a wish?" Sasuke whispered as he made his way behind me. I felt a pleasing shudder flow thought my body.

"Yes." My mouth moved on command. "What did you wish for?" he asked gingerly. I felt the tips of his fingers touch mine when he placed his hands on my swing's ropes. "I can't tell you; it might not come true." I felt myself smiling. Sasuke chuckled. "I'll tell you what I wished for, if you tell me what you wished for." His cheek was next to my ear. I felt myself start to blush, so I turned my head. "Not a chance," I said. "You tell me first." Sasuke chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Okay," he said. "I'll tell you mine if you promise to tell yours."

"I promise." Sasuke smiled. "Don't laugh, but I wished for this girl I like to notice my feelings for her." I looked up at him.

"You like someone?! Who?!" It felt like my head was spinning. _Sasuke likes someone?!_ I thought. It didn't seem like it; is it some lucky girl, or is it possibly… me? I bit my tongue. I heard Sasuke laugh softly, his laughter like music to my ears. I sighed.

"So, who is it? Do I know her?" I tried to sound casual, but I think he could tell that there was a hint of impatience in my voice. Sasuke pushed my swing, and I felt myself being lifted into the air. The soft, cool breeze blew me back into Sasuke's arms, but then he pushed me back into the starry night sky. When I came back to him, I heard him say, "You _do_ know her." My eyes started to flutter. "Does she live here?" I asked quickly. I heard a faint "Yes," when I flew towards the sky. _The girl he likes lives here,_ I thought. _I have to know who she is; he's driving me up the wall!_ Sasuke started to slow the swing's pace down.

"What's she like?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute.

"She's smart, funny, nice…" He pushed the swing a little more gently. "But at the same time, she's clumsy, slow, and every time I'm with her, guys are always flirting with her. She's such an airhead." My heart started to race.

"Gee," I said. "That kind of sounds a little bit…" my voice trialed off and I felt the butterflies flutter. "…like me," I finished. Sasuke stopped the swing and held me in his arms. I turned my head towards him.

"It _is _you; about time you noticed," he whispered.

I felt my face heat up faster than boiling water. "I love you, Christy," he whispered softly. He leaned in towards my face and kissed me. His lips felt like velvet and it was soft and warm. My mind went blank and the only thing I felt was his gentle and tender lips. A second later, he pulled away, and I looked into his black eyes that mirrored the blank canvas that was now decorated like Christmas lights. His thumb stroked my cheek.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked. I smiled at him and shook my head. "I think it already came true." Sasuke laughed and kissed me softly on the lips under the shimmering sky that shined like a thousand fireflies. I saw something bright and colorful, and realized that they were fireworks. They exploded into beautiful rainbow-like flowers and a minute later I heard bells chime. I smiled as he pulled me closer towards him. Right then, I knew that I'd always remember this moment forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Christy! Guess what?!" Kimberly chimed when I stepped into homeroom. "What?" I asked smiling. "The play last night was a hit! You know ever since that purple-haired guy showed up, the show became more interesting. Jason recorded the whole thing but don't worry about Sasuke's transformation; I told everyone it was CG." I laughed. "So you got more views than Jenny?" Kimberly scoffed. "Heck yeah, I even took _her_ viewers! That bitch needs to know her place before I show her myself!" Joanna chuckled when she walked next to her. "She's just proud that she beat Jenny. She's been rubbing it in her face sine last night." At that moment, Jenny walked in the room and scowled when she saw us. Her short black hair shook as her fists trembled. "Oh, I'm scared!" Yumi said sarcastically. Erin snickered. "Yeah right, who'd be scared of that little witch?" Yumi's long brown hair flipped back and forth as she shook her head. "Don't you mean bitch?" Everyone erupted in laughter. Even Sasuke and Yukinari joined in. when we walked towards our desk, I caught Sasuke's glance and looked up. He smiled brightly at me. I blushed and smiled back. Joanna caught my smile, followed my gaze, and gasped. She pulled my and ran out of class.

"Okay, what's with you and Sasuke?" she asked. I blushed. "Nothing's up, everything's fine. She lowered her eyes. "Christy, I've known you since Pre-K; I can tell when you're lying." I sighed and twiddled my fingers.

"Sasuke kissed me last night and he told me he loved me." She gasped.

"I knew it! I told you!" She laughed. "So…?"

"So what?"

"Do you love him? Or do you still like… you-know-who." I bit my lip. _Which one _do _I like?_ I thought. I felt magic with Sasuke, but I got that feeling with Yukinari too; and I met him first! So to find out, do I have to kiss Yukinari…?

"Um," I said. "I—"

"Joanna," Yukinari cut in. "Erin needs you. Something about Yu-Da…?" Joanna sighed. "I'll talk to you later Christy." Then with that, she disappeared behind the corner. I started to walk back when Yukinari grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms. My heart started to flutter.

"Yukinari, what're you—"

"I saw you kiss Sasuke last night," he said solemnly. I gasped. _He saw me kiss Sasuke?! What do I do now; is he mad at me?_ Yukinari rested his chin on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, just a little bit peeved." I escaped his grasp and turned to him.

"Why are you peeved? It's not like I'm his," I said hesitantly.

"But he _could_ be yours. I know that was your first kiss, but guess what. _I _wanted to be your first." He brushed hi fingertips against my cheek. I blushed. "Is that why you wanted to be Romeo? So you could be my first?" Yukinari nodded. "But Sasuke beat me to it, that lucky bastard. I knew he wasn't really running errands for Ms. Nguyen. I knew he was trying out instead." My mouth dropped. "When did he start liking me?" I blurted. His hand dropped. "The first time he laid eyes on you. He said it was like love at first sight." My heart began to pound. "Really?" I asked excitedly. "Yes," he said softly. "But you know what?" He gently pushed me towards the wall and pinned my hands down. His face was so close to mine that our noses touched. "That was the exact same day I fell for you." My eyes widened and the world I once knew just turned upside down. I thought. Joanna was right! I should start listening to her more… I stared into his deep blue eyes that sparkled against the light. He leaned in closer and I felt his warm lips brush softly against my ear. "I loved you since the first day I met you. Ever since then, I've always wanted you to be mine. I would've done anything to see you smile and I would've give up everything just to hear you laugh. You're so precious to me; I want you to be forever mine." I felt myself stop breathing. His words are so sweet; maybe I should like Yukinari…? I turned my head towards him. "Do you really mean that?" I whispered. He placed his forehead on mine and smiled. "Of course I do, I would never lie to you." My heart started pumping faster and I felt myself blush. My legs began to quiver; it was as if I'd melt right into his arms. Yukinari chuckled. "Are you scared?" I shook my head. "Just nervous." He tucked my hair behind my ear. "This is for what I should've done a long time ago; perhaps I still have a chance." The he kissed me. It felt sort and warm; it was almost like Sasuke's kiss, but a little bit different. I saw a flash of white blur pass by and when I looked closer, they were a flock of turtle doves fluttering by. Following that, I heard a rhythmic ringing of wedding bells. When I opened my eyes, I saw Yukinari smiling at me. "I'm sorry; I just had to do that." I shook my head slightly. "No, um, that's okay." He kissed my nose. "I love you Christy." My face flushed. He laughed.

Yukinari tied our fingers together as we made our way back to class. On our way, I couldn't help but touch my lips. I've been kissed twice. And both times I saw something different. But which kiss leads to my true love?

"So, who do you like more?" Yukinari asked casually. I broke out of my trance and looked up at him.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I like you both."

"You know eventually you're gonna have to pick one."

"I know, but I can't decide now!" I whined. Yukinari smiled and kissed my head. "You don't have to decide now, but I'd like to know soon." I nodded. "I'll try." He held the classroom door open for me. "Don't worry, I won't give you pressure." Then we entered the class. Kairi was standing at the front of the room holding papers next to Chi.

"Okay," Kairi said brightly. "So as we all know, the freshman prom's coming up." The whole class exploded into loud cheers and applause. She grinned. "And as the director of the prom committee, I suggested the theme should be a 'winter wonderland.'" The class whistled and whooped. "The dance is going to be next week, here at Aoi Academy. It'll be outside by the big lake; you can't miss it." The class clapped loudly. Kairi laughed. "I hope I'll see you there!" Then the bell rang for 2nd period.

After school, Sasuke jogged up next to me.

"So, are you going to prom?" he asked. I laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because I was hoping to go with—"

"Hey Christy!" Yukinari chimed as he cut in between me and Sasuke. I heard Sasuke growl quietly.

"Um, hey Yukinari." I felt the tension grow in the air.

"So, are you going to prom?" he asked excitedly.

"Maybe. Are you going?"

"Only if you are. Do you want to go with—"

"Excuse me," Sasuke said sharply. "I was talking to her." Yukinari peered over at him. "Oh, sorry I didn't notice," he said sarcastically. "I thought you were a piece of trash. My bad." Sasuke grinded his teeth together. "Don't you know the meaning of privacy you blue-haired-bobble-head?!" Yukinari perked up. "My head's not that big; stop making fun of it!" he put his hand over his head. "Oh, by the way, if you're going to prom, don't ask Christy."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she's mine!" Then he pulled me into his arms. My face started to heart up. Yukinari stuck his tongue out at him. "Nyah!"

"She didn't even say 'yes to you yet!"

"She doesn't have to; she's my lover and I can prove it!" Yukinari caressed my face, pulled me close, and kissed me tenderly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke cringe and clench his fist. His eyes flickered red for a second. I gently pushed Yukinari away. "Please stop," I said quietly. Sasuke glared at Yukinari and punched him in the face. Yukinari flew across campus and hit a tree. I gasped. "Sasuke, stop that!" I dashed towards Yukinari, but before I could even reach him, he darted past me and tried to kick Sasuke, but he grabbed Yukinari's foot and threw him in mid-air. Yukinari bounced off the corridor and he and Sasuke started to use hand-to-hand combat. Their fight started to draw a crowd. I heard one crowd cheer for Sasuke and the other for Yukinari. Everyone began to bet to see who'd win. The butterflies in my stomach turned into rattlesnakes gnawing hungrily at my insides. I squeezed my tummy tight. _They're fighting over me. It's _my_ fault so I should do something to stop them!_ I shut my eyes and tried hard to concentrate, but no matter how hard I tried, my mind continued to draw only blanks. I sucked my teeth. C'mon, I have to do something! What if one of them accidentally draws out their powers?! I turned my head in time to see a faint shade of blue outline Yukinari's fist. "Speak of the devil," I muttered. Yukinari tried to punch Sasuke in the stomach, but he dodged it and a faint shad of red outline began to take form on Sasuke's fist as well. He and Yukinari began to run towards each other with their colored fists in ready position. Before they could even strike each other though, I ran between them and shielded my self with my arms. I closed my eyes and braced for impact and at that moment, something hit me heard. As I was rolling on the ground, I felt someone hold me in their arms. When I looked up, I saw Island's anxious expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Um, yeah, I think so." When we sat up, Island stretched my cheek. "Ow!"

"Don't be so reckless next time; you could have died!" he scolded.

"I was just trying to stop them!"

"Well don't do it by just jumping in the middle of a fight; that's just dumb." I crinkled my nose. "Well So REE!" I said roughly. He helped me up.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just glad that you're okay." When we reached the front of the school, I saw Yu-Da and Varumu holding Yukinari back while Yuki and Jing were holding Sasuke.

"It's been a while since they fought," Yua said. "You must be really special to get them mad like that." She sounded amazed.

"A while?" I asked. "I thought they never liked each other."

"They used t be best friends." Naomi said. "But ever since the 'Tifa' incident, they only see each other as partners."

"Why?" I asked.

"Sasuke's mad that Yukinari never stopped Tifa," Yumi said. "But Yukinari keeps saying it was Tifa's choice, not his." I looked away, over at them.

"That's kind of… sad," I said quietly.

"I think you're kind of stirring them up more though," Yua added. "I mean, ever since they met you, they've been more… meaner towards each other. But at the same time, they're becoming stronger due to their desire to protect you."

"Yeah," Chi chirped. "You bring the good and the bad towards them, so don't be a downer." I nodded. "I'll try not to."

That night at dinner, I couldn't help but think that I was the root to their problem the whole time. I bit my tongue and kept stabbing the lo mein with my chopsticks. _It's all my fault. It always has been. I'm so freaking stupid. Why did I even come here?_ I sighed quietly and slowly drank my water. It felt like I was chugging down clumps of mashed potatoes rather than smooth sleek water. I bit my lip.

"Keep doing that and your lips will bleed," Jing said. I touched my lip.

"Sorry, force of habit," I mumbled. Everyone at the table looked at me.

"Christy, what's wrong?" Kairi asked. My stomach churned as I felt all eyes on me.

"Nothing," I lied. "Everything's fine!"

"That's a lie!" Varumu accused. "C'mon Christy, you can tell us anything. What's wrong?" I scratched my head.

"Um, I'd rather _not_ say it out loud." Sasuke held my hand. "C'mon," he said. "If not them, then at least tell me—please?" I looked into his dark and beautiful eyes, and my heart started to melt. I felt my face get hot.

"Um, I—"

"Not fair!" Yukinari pouted said as he pounded on the table. "You tell that disastrous demon, but not me?!"

"I wasn't going to, I was just—"

"What did you just call me?!" Sasuke growled. "I wouldn't be taking you blueberry-blow-pop!"

"Enough with the 'blue-haired' insults, you monster!"

"Well, it's not _my_ fault that your head's deformed—just like your face!" Yukinari scowled, leaped on the table and jumped on Sasuke. They started punching and kicking each other furiously. "Stop fighting!" I cried. Island got up and held Sasuke back while Chi tried to soothe Yukinari. I stepped between them. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?! All you do is fight; you guys used to be best friends, and now look at what's happened! Not only that, I'm making things worse for you two. Maybe it's best if I left." I turned around started towards the door, but Yukinari grabbed me and pulled me back. "Is that why you're upset?" he asked. I felt tears swell up as I nodded. Yukinari held me tight. "I'm sorry Christy; you should've told me. I'll stop fighting with him if it makes you happy." I stifled my tears. Sasuke came up to me and wiped my tears. "I'm sorry too, Christy. Please stop crying, because when you do, it just makes me want to die." I looked at his gentle smile. I sniffed and wiped my face. "I'm such a crybaby," I said. "I cry over such stupid things." I laughed. "That's not stupid," Yu-Da said. "It feels good to cry." Everyone looked at him. "What? You tend to do things when you're lonely." The house shook with laughter. "Stupid Yu-Da," Yua said. I was about to sit back in my chair, when I heard someone break through the backyard window. I turned around, only to come face to face with the mischievous Go Mikami. He grinned.

"What? You guys won't even say hi? How rude." All the guys stood in front of me and all the girls stood in the back.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed. "Are you here for a rematch? Because if you are, I guarantee I'll rip your throat out and beat you; even without _him._" Go stepped into the house.

"No, I'm good. But I am here for one thing." His eyes flashed towards me. Yukinari growled and leaped on top of Go. He grabbed hi neck and bared his teeth.

"Whoa!" cried Go. "It's not what you think—I'm on _your_ side now!"

"Liar!" Naomi yelled. "Kill him before he gets Christy!" Go glanced at me and I looked into his eyes. He looked helpless and worried, but at the same time, innocent and kind. His eyes looked so… pure. My heart stung, and I cringed.

"He's telling the truth!" I called out. Everyone looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked cautiously. I nodded. "Yes, I'm positive." Sasuke nodded. "Yukinari, get off of him. If Christy says he's telling the truth, then he is." Yukinari lowered his eyes. "Don't worry," Sasuke said. "I trust her judgment." Yukinari slowly got off. "I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said scornfully. "Yeah, whatever," Go said as he dusted himself off.

"So if you're not here to kidnap Christy, then why are you here?" Chi asked. Her pale autumn eyes stared directly at Go. Go straightened himself out.

"I'm here to warn you guys about what Zeke is planning." He tightened his fists. "He's planning to bring out… the Crystal." All the girls gasped, and all the guys clenched their jaws. I was the only one that felt left out, and I felt totally clueless.

"Um, what's the Crystal?" I asked quietly.

""It's Zeke's most destructive weapon," said Go. "Once unleashed, it can destroy all of Anime World—and yours." I bit my tongue. My heart stopped beating for a second as my stomach started to churn. "How can we stop it?" I asked quickly. Yukinari sighed and turned towards me. "That's the thing I've been trying to hide form you."

"What, the Crystal?"

"No, remember the day when Sasuke tried out for Romeo? And then you asked us what was wrong and we couldn't tell you because it wasn't the right time? Well, not it is."

"Why?" I asked impatiently. "What's going on?"

"In order to stop the Crystal," Yumi said. "You have to sacrifice yourself to stop it." Suddenly it felt as if time froze. The room was cold and everything grew quiet. My hands felt numb.

"W—why me?" I stuttered.

"Because you're Angel-San, that's why," Jing whispered. "You're the only one whose power is strong enough to stop them. In order to destroy the Crystal, you must also be destroyed."

"You know a lot about this Crystal," I said slowly. My voice was shaking. "Has this happened before?"

"Yes," Go said softly. "The angel before you, Aerith, sacrificed herself to destroy Sepiroth's Crystal. Without her, we wouldn't be here right now." I scoffed.

"And it's all up to me?" Yu-Da nodded.

"You're the only one strong enough. We need you." I shook my head sadly.

"I—"

"She doesn't have to do this, you know," Sasuke cut in. "She's not the only one who's strong enough to defeat Zeke and his Crystal."

"Yeah, but she's the only one wit that distinct power," said Kairi. "She's the chosen one for a reason. Every great hero has to make sacrifices, Sasuke."

"She didn't choose this path. Destiny chose it for her, and it's not fair if you keep telling her what to do. It's her life; she'll make the choices."

"Stop it. It pains me to tell her this too, but we all have to face the facts. You can't protect her forever." Sasuke bit his tongue.

"I—"

"Stop it you guys!" I yelled. I felt my eyes water. "I'll do it. I'll sacrifice myself." Yukinari stepped closer to me.

"Are you sure? Is that what you really want?" I looked into his sparkling turquoise eyes. They were shaking too.

"Yes, I'll do it for you guys. I'll give up my life; I'll—"

"I won't let you," Sasuke finished quietly. I furrowed my brow.

"But you said so yourself—it's _my_ decision."

"But if Destiny gets to choose your path, then so can I—and I say no." I held Sasuke's hand. I saw his body freeze when he looked up at me. His mysterious black eyes stared at me worriedly. His lips were trembling gently. "I'm sorry Sasuke," I whispered. "But this is _my_ choice." His eyes shook, and he turned away. I heard him hold his breath. I turned to face Go.

"So, when is Zeke planning to unleash this 'Crystal'?" Go crossed his arms. "Probably sometime next week."

"Next week?" asked Yumi. "But that's the dance! You can't go on the dance!" I scoffed softly and smiled. "Oh well."

"Are you ready to fight?" Go asked. "How strong are you?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I have been practicing by myself."

"You have?" Island asked in a surprised tone. "When was this? You can't have been alone."

"No, but when it comes to the bathroom, that's _my_ alone time, you know."

Island blushed. "Oh, right." I popped my knuckles. "I've been practicing on this one move that's really cool, but powerful at the same time. Watch." I closed my eyes and released my breath. I concentrated on my powers as I felt the energy flow freely throughout my entire body. I held out my hands, closed my eyes, and saw a bright blue light flash by. I slowly opened on eye and laughed. "Sweet! I did it!" I smiled happily as the others smiled with me. In front of us lay a frozen Jing. He was trapped in ice that glistened as it caught the light from the ceiling.

"Wow, you did it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yukinari added. "He's like a hume-sicle."

"A what?" Yua asked, puzzled.

"A human popsicle. Hume-sicle." I chortled. "Um, yeah. I meant to turn the TV into a popsicle, but somehow got to Jing." I laughed sheepishly.

"That's good, now we won't have to listen to him talk," Island said. I gently blew my breath on him and the ice began to melt. Jing arouse from his slumber and stretched. He came up to me and flicked my nose.

"Ow!"

"That's a good ability you learned, but don't use it on me! It's freaking cold in there!"

"Island's right, I liked you better frozen." I frowned, and Jing puffed up his cheeks.

"Meanie."

"Okay, that's enough," Go said. "We need to come up with a plan if we're gonna stop Zeke."

"Right," Chi said. "But first, we have to train more. After all, practice makes perfect~"

The next morning, the sun greeted us by beaming radiantly as we walked towards Aoi Academy. I breathed in the crisp fresh air and blinked twice.

"Good morning," Yukinari said cheerfully. He looked so hot in his school uniform.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just wondering about something…"

"What is it?" Yukinari smiled.

"Have you decided yet?"

My face turned red. _Should I decide this _now? I thought. At that moment, I saw Sasuke walk by. His black hair was being tousled by the wind and when he caught me looking at me, he grinned me that dead, sexy smile. My mind went so blank that I couldn't even remember my name. I didn't realize my mouth was open until Yukinari gently closed my jaw.

"Oh, sorry," I said quickly. "I didn't even realize it was open!"

"That's okay," he laughed. "Besides, I think I already know your answer."

"What are you talking about? I never even told you my answer!" I argued.

"Yeah, but you're so predictable. You're going to say, 'I don't know,' when you already know the answer."

"Huh? I don't know." Yukinari smiled.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" I blushed and shook my head.

"I don't know, really! I like you both, but I can't…" My voice trailed off when I looked into yukinari's eyes. They were crystal clear blue pairs that matched the sky's color. They shined brightly, but I could see that behind them, he was hurting inside. "…decide," I breathed. Yukinari hugged me tight. I felt his icy cool breath on my head as he spoke.

"If that's what you say, then I believe you. I thought I knew the truth, but I couldn't really go with that unless I heard the actual words from you. I'll admit, I'm relieved." He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, Christy." I felt my heart start to race. I smiled at him.

"Walk me to class?" I asked innocently. He grinned.

"Of course." When we walked into class, Sasuke was staring out the window. I saw his reflection and his eyes looked dark and blank. His face didn't have an expression and his lips looked pale. He didn't look sad, but he didn't look happy either. I was beginning to get worried so I strode over to him and tapped him on the head.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"Sasuke, really, what's wrong?" He turned towards me.

"I saw Yukinari kiss you. Does this mean you don't love me?"

"No, that's not it! I like you both. I just can't decide." Sasuke exhaled sharply. "How long as this been going on? Liking both of us?"

"I think the day of the play. You confessed first, but then Yukinari confused me. I'm sorry."

"Christy, I'm not mad that you like both of us. I'm just mad that you didn't' tell me you liked us both."

"Why? What's the difference?"

"Because if I had known, then I would've backed down. I'm not going to give my heart out to someone if I'm not going to win. I learned that the heard way, I'm sorry, but I'm not second choice." My heart stopped beating.

"I didn't say you were and I haven't decided yet!" I choked back my tears. Sasuke shook his head. "I'm dropping out of this game Christy. You can only find one true love and apparently, it's not me."

"But Sasuke, I—" He turned away. "I'm sorry, Christy." I felt my anger start to boil. "You're such a child!" I bellowed. Then I stormed away.

After school, I decided to apologize to Sasuke, but he never showed up. I bit my tongue. _Where is he?_ I closed my eyes. _Yukinari, where are you?! I need you to help me find Sasuke!_ Right then, he appeared at my side.

"You called?" Yukinari grinned, and I gasped.

"I can call you guys with my mind?" I asked.

"Of course, you didn't know that?"

"But I've been calling Sasuke with my mind all day and he never showed up!"

"You can call us, not summon us. He's probably trying his best to ignore you."

"Trying his best?"

"Yeah, when you call for us, it's pretty loud and clear."

"Is that why Sasuke was grinding his teeth the whole day?"

"Probably. Let's head back home and see if he's there."

When we arrived at home, Kairi quickly hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to just now?" I asked.

"Nobody."

"Yes you were," Yukinari said. "If it was nobody, then why'd you hand up so fast?"

"Uh, you scared me, duh!"

"No, seriously, Kairi," I said. "Was it Sasuke?"

"Um, I don't' know. what makes you think I know?"

"Because you're his best friend," I said. "He tells you everything."

"Actually, I—" But her cell phone started to ring. All of our eyes fell on it. The caller ID read: SASUKE UCHIHA. I made a quick grab for it.

"Five me the phone!" I screeched. "Stop! It's my call and my phone!" Kairi yelled. We started rolling on the ground and began to wrestle for the phone until Yukinari walked by and picked it up. "Hello?" Yukinari asked. "Sasuke, where are you?" The room grew quiet. Yukinari hung up. "What'd he say?" I asked urgently. "I don't know. that pussy hung up on me. Which means…" He turned towards Kairi. "Where is he?" She laughed nervously. "I don't know, but I gotta go. Bye!" Yukinari caught her arm and pulled her back. "Tell me where he is or I'll tell Island that you have a crush on him." Kairi's sky blue eyes bugged out, and her whole face flushed. "How'd you find that out?" Yukinari smiled. "Girls like you should know better than to leave their diaries out in the open…" Kairi puffed her cheeks. "Fine, I'll tell you." She sighed. "Sasuke's on his way to Spain."

"Spain?" I asked. "Why would he go there?"

"So he could go back to the laboratory," Kairi said softly.

"The lab? What for?" I asked quizzically. "Did you know that Sasuke's not supposed to be here?" Kairi asked. "He's originally supposed to be in Spain with Suki, Yuki-kun's twin sister. They thought he wasn't ready to be around people yet because of the demon, but when he found out Angel-San was coming, he begged them to come here just so he could be with you."

"So then why's he going back?!" I asked angrily.

"He said that's it's because he shouldn't be with you anymore."

"I didn't even make up my decision yet!"

"Not just because of that. It's also because he doesn't want to hurt you anymore. He thinks Yukinari will take better care of you and treat you right." My eyes quivered. _That crack head!_ He never even _tried_ to win my heart. My heart stung and I cringed. My insides felt sour and my head started to pound. "Where is he?" I asked firmly.

"He's at Sabuya Airlines. I don't know if you'll make it on time though. His flight leaves in ten minutes!"

"Yukinari! You said I can call you guys with my mind, right?"

"Yeah. But—"

"Can I also use it to teleport somewhere?" Yukinari thought about it.

"Actually, you can. If you can concentrate hard enough…"

I cut him off. "Okay, I'll give it a try." I shut my eyes and breathed slowly. I held my hands over my hiamond heart necklace and concentrated hard. _I have to do this for Sasuke. I have to do this… for him._

"Sabuya Airlines," I whispered. I saw a beam of bright light and when I opened my eyes, I saw big airplanes and an ocean of people walking in and out of corridors. There were too many people though; I was beginning to doubt myself when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

"Don't give up or else you came her for nothing," Yukinari said. I nodded.

"You're right; how stupid of me."

"Let's split up," Kairi said. "It'll be faster that way." We all split in different directions. I took the A gate and scanned the crowd thoroughly, but there was no sign of Sasuke. I ran all around B gate but he wasn't there either. I looked up at the clock. I had two minutes left. I sucked my teeth and held back fresh tears. _Don't give up. Don't give up!_ I darted towards C gate, but right when I was about to pass through there, I saw something catch the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw his black spiky hair being toyed with by the air vent above his head. He was wearing a blank white tall t-shirt with a black collar jacket. He wore dark blue jeans with converse and I saw him staring blankly ahead of him with his mysterious black eyes. I saw him… Sasuke. I felt tears start to swell up and I felt my heart start to flutter. My legs started to shake. I've never been so happy to see him. A mile broke out on my face as I ran towards him.

"Sasuke!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Sasuke!" He turned around and caught me as I thrust myself into his arms and started to sob hysterically.

"Sasuke, you jerk! You were gonna leave without saying bye?"

"Christy! What are you doing here?" he asked, astonished.

"I came because I didn't want you to leave!" Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"Well, why would you care? I thought you'd be happy with Yukinari. I didn't expect you to chase after _me_." My heart started to race and the butterflies in my stomach anxiously flew around. I started to pound on Sasuke's chest as hard as I could.

"You jerk!" I shouted. "You're so dumb! You assumed I chose him over you and now you're just going to leave without telling me?! You jerk! Jerk! JERK!" I felt him flinch as I hit him, but I knew it didn't hurt. I started crying so hard I couldn't breathe. Sasuke gently shook me.

"Christy," he said in his musical tone. "Why did you come back for me? I think I know the answer, but I want to hear you say it." I looked up at Sasuke's angelic face and felt my face heart up. My lips quivered as I tried to find the right words. Sasuke held my hands. "Three words, eight letters; just say it." Through my blurry vision, I saw a twinkle in his dark spacious eyes. "I… I love you," I whispered. "I love you, Sasuke." His face softened and he leaned down to kiss me. His lips felt soft and warm and his kiss was gentle and passionate. He looked into my yes and brushed my tears away. He rested his forehead on mine. "I love you too, Christy," he whispered softly. "I love you so much." I laughed as he pulled me in a magical embrace. "Please don't leave me," I whispered in his ear. He smiled. "Don't worry. I can't anyway; my flight already left." I chuckled and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

As Sasuke and I were walking back to look for Kairi and Yukinari, Sasuke turned towards me.

"What drove you to come back for me?" I thought about it for a second.

"I don't know. I guess… love? When I heard you were going to leave, it felt like you took a part of my heart and I felt so empty, I realized that I needed you here with me—right next to me. I don't think I can live without you." Sasuke grinned.

"When did you realize you loved me?"

"Just now. I realized I can't go on without you and would feel sad and lonely if you weren't here; I _need_ you."

"I'll admit I don't think I'd get over you either. When I fell for you, I fell hard, so I guess it's kind hard to get over someone you love?" Sasuke intertwined our fingers together.

"Sasuke, who was your first love?" Sasuke looked up thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure if it's 'love', but I liked her a lot. Her name was Akari."

"What happened?"

"She's the type that think that they're _all_ that; she's bossy, and she only used me. I don't know why I ever liked her." I laughed to myself. Before Sasuke could ask why though, Yukinari and Kairi were running towards us. "Before they get here, I have one last thing to ask you," Sasuke said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" my heart started to sing. I felt like jumping up and down, but I stood my ground. "Yes, I said cheerfully. "I'd love to." He smiled his sexy smile. "Great."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Today was the day before the dance. It came by as fast as lightning. I was in my room brushing my long black hair when Yukinari knocked on my already open door.

"Can I come in?" he asked shyly. I looked at him.

"The door's open for I reason," I teased. He laughed and came in. Yukinari stretched out on my bed.

"So…" he started casually. "You chose Sasuke, huh? I knew it all along." I felt my face go beet red and a pang of guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. "I didn't realize I loved him until I actually thought I'd never see him again."

"So if I was the one that left, would you have chosen me?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but please don't try it."

"Don't worry, I won't." He grinned. "Christy!" Naomi hollered. "Hurry up and get ready; Yuki-kun's already at the mall!" I got up. "I gotta go."

'Where're you going?"

We're going to the mall to pick out our prom dresses. All of us—the girls. Why don't you guys tag along?" Yukinari thought about it for a moment.

"Nah. We'll catch up later though, okay?"

"Okay." Yukinari hugged me tight. "See you later."

"Later," I said. On my way out the door, I bumped into Sasuke.

"Going to the mall?" he asked.

"Yup. Do you want to come along?" Sasuke pulled me into his arms, and I grinned.

"I'll go later. I have to go to training right now."

"Aw, fine." He kissed me on the lips that left a pleasurable sensation on my mouth.

"Be safe; I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke." Chi tugged on my hands. "We get it, you guys love each other—now let's go!" She ushered me out the door and we drove to the mall.

**. . .**

We found ourselves shopping at Dresses XII. They had the most beautiful dresses you could ever imagine; it was so easy to find you perfect dress! The girls and I tried on every dress we saw; it was hard to decide on which dress was for the dance… except for Yuki-kun. She just sat down and watched us.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head furiously, and all I saw was a purple blur passing by. "C'mon, you can tell us," Yua added. "Yeah," Yumi said. "They're no guys here to nose in our conversation. Us girls can keep a secret." Yuki-kun twiddled with her fingers. "Well, it's just that I'm kind of a tomboy."

"What's wrong with that?" Kairi asked. "Uh, I kind of wanted to go girly a little, but at the same time keep my style. The thing is though, since I'm a tomboy, I don't know how to pick out dresses and other girly things. …Can you guys help me?" Her whole face turned tomato red. "Of course," I said. "Just one thing though. Since when did you want to go girly?"

"…Believe it or not, I—I actually… like someone," she said hesitantly. We all shrieked. "WHO?!" we all cried in unison. Yuki's face turned so red, I could've sworn I saw smoke come out of her ears. "I like… Mei… Mei Mikami." I gasped. "Whoa," Naomi said. "Didn't see that one coming!"

"I heard he's a hard one to catch," said Yua winking. "Be careful falling for him." Yuki nodded. "Well, I think I know the perfect dress for you," said Kairi. 'Wait here." A minute later she returned with a purple and black gothic dress with black spaghetti straps. Yuki-kun tried it on and when she cam out, she looked fabulous. We all clapped and cheered and whistled. "Damn Yuki, you look _fine_!" I cried. She blushed and smiled. "Thanks you guys."

After the dresses, we headed out to Panda Express. When I was about to sit down, someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice asked. It sounded soft like velvet and it had a musical ring to it. There's only one person I know with that beautiful voice.

"Sasuke!" I cried and hugged him tight. "Aw, you missed me that much?" he joked. I felt my grin grow wide. "Maybe…" I laughed. "Listen," he said. "I wanna show you something. Follow me." He gently pulled my hands I followed him into the sea of school people. I found myself at the park across the street from the mall. The place looked beautiful. The ground was covered in pink cherry blossom petals and across the little cherry blossom trees, the ripples in the river flowed freely under the wooden bridge. If you stood at the right angle with the right amount of wind blowing, then the pink petals would swirl up into the air, creating a mini-tornado, and as it dies out, it leaves afresh cherry scent. "Sasuke, this is beautiful! I didn't even know we had a park like this around!" He chortled. "Well, the only reason why it's beautiful is because _you're_ here." I blushed. Sasuke pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I closed my eyes and breathed him in.

"I'm so glad you're finally mine," he whispered softly into my ear. "Because now I get to have you all to myself. I don't want anyone else to have you."

"I don't want anyone else. All I need is you to keep on living in this world; you're the reason why I'm in love." Sasuke kissed my forehead and lowered his eyes. His expression suddenly grew serious.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" He gently stroked my cheek.

"It's just that, I only have a few moments left with you. Every second counts because I may not see you tomorrow. I don't want you to go though; because if you do, I don't think I'd ever smile again." I kissed his fingers.

"Sasuke, you know I have to do this. If I don't, then there won't be a world."

"Screw the world! I don't need this world; all I need is you!"

"But Sasuke, I—"

"I'd rather die than lose you. I'd rather sacrifice myself then to never see you again. I love you Christy." His eyes shook as he spoke. His eyes glistened and they looked hopeful, but at the same time hurt. I held him tight.

"I love you too, Sasuke, but it's my job, not yours. I have to do this." Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against mine. "I don't want you to go," he whispered. "Please stay… for me." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry." My heart felt heavy. It felt like I was stabbing his heart. I didn't mean to hurt him, but what am I supposed to tell him? I loved Sasuke so much it hurt; it feels like apart of me is dead every time I leave him. If it hurts that much to be away from him then how much will it hurt to never see him again? Before I could even catch my breath, Sasuke pushed me to the ground and fell on top of me.

"Sasuke!" I cried. "What're you—?!" I heard a twig snap and I turned around.

"Long time no see. Right Sasuke?" the voice said. I looked at the figure and I saw a boy about my age. He had long black hair and milk chocolate covered eyes. His eyes looked evil and he had a devilish grin sprawled across his face. He tightened the red glove on his right hand.

"Hello Zeke," Sasuke said scornfully. "Still trying to kill me, huh?"

"Oh so you saw that poisonous kunai, huh? Still sharp as ever, I see."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You _know_ what I want." His eyes flashed over to me. "Hello, Angel-San." I flinched. Sasuke stood in front of me. "Leave her alone, or else you'll have to get through me." Zeke laughed. "All I need are her powers to complete my crystal. After I'm done with that, you can have her."

"I won't let you take her," Sasuke said boldly. Zeke grinned. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke and tried to punch him, but Sasuke blocked himself and flung Zeke halfway across the park. I quickly closed my eyes and clasped my hands together. _Yukinari!_ My head cried. _Please bring everyone to the park ASAP; Zeke's here!_ In the exact moment I opened my eyes, Yukinari and the gang arrived. "Yukinari!" I cried joyfully, and flung my arms around him. "Christy, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine, but please help Sasuke; I don't want him to get hurt!" Yukinari nodded. "Chi, Kairi, get Christy and get out of here," Yukinari commanded. The girls nodded in agreement. Chi tugged on my hand. "Let's go, Christy." As I turned to leave, my feet froze. I tired to wiggle my toes, but even that wouldn't budge. I stayed glued to the ground. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked. "My foot won't move!" I tried to move my arms. "My whole body won't move!" Kairi and Chi tried their best to move me, but even they couldn't move my body—not even an inch.

"Damn, how much do you weigh?" Jing called from across the park. I clenched my fists.

"It's not me, you dumb ass! I'm stuck!" I yelled. Jing straightened up.

"Oops, my bad! Sorry!" he called. Zeke chuckled.

"What did you do to her?!" Sasuke cried.

"Me?" Zeke asked innocently. "Well, I did nothing… except cast a spell on her." Zeke pointed his finger at me and every nerve, every muscle in my body felt an electric shock. I instantly stood straight up and I felt the hair on my neck rise. Zeke flashed his pearly white teeth and motioned me forward. My feet moved towards him with a mind of their own.

"Christy, where're you going?!" Yukinari called. My feet kept moving.

"I—I don't know!" I stammered. "My feet are moving by themselves!" Sasuke cam up and grabbed me. Zeke frowned.

"You can't control her if she's not on the ground," he said. Zeke sent us a half-smile.

"That, maybe, she still has arms, doesn't she?" He lifted up his finger and I immediately slapped Sasuke. He looked surprised and stunned. There was a red mark across his cheek. I clasped my hands over my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I didn't even mean to hit you!" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, um," he cleared his throat. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Zeke laughed.

"Whoops, I meant to make her punch you, but I guess that works just as well. Now, where were we? Oh, that's right." He raised his arm, but before he could point at me, Island tackled him to the ground and started to punch him. Chi came up to me and placed her fingertips on my forehead.

"Mind breaker," she whispered. She started to glow and then instantly my nerves and muscles started to relax. I twiddled my now free fingers.

"Thanks Chi," I said gratefully. At that moment, I saw Island being thrown into the air, but Varumu caught him. Zeke looked infuriated.

"All right, no more playing around!" he shouted through gritted teeth. "You're going down!" He started towards Island, but then Sasuke jumped in and hit Zeke in the stomach with his chidori. Zeke coughed out blood, grabbed Sasuke's head and threw him on the ground.

"Sasuke!" I cried. All the other guys joined in to help Sasuke. They were throwing kicks, punches, and their special attributes, but Zeke deflected them all. Kairi breathed in hard.

"Damn it, he's too strong! Isn't there any way to slow him down?" Chi stood straight up as if she got struck by a bolt of lightning.

"That's it! You _can_ slow him down!"

"How?" Kairi and I asked unison.

"Christy! Your special ability is within your mind; if you concentrate on his speed and slow him down, then it'll give the guys a chance to get him!"

"Okay," I said hesitantly. "I'll try." I closed my eyes and thought about Zeke's speed. Once again, I felt the energy flow through me like a river. A bright flash of light filled my vision and when I opened my eyes, Zeke moved as if he was in slow motion. Yuki-kun grinned and kicked him in the head, sending him straight to the ground. Sasuke and the others joined in my beating his face in. just as Yumi was about to release her earth attribute, Zeke grabbed her close and smacked her in the face.

"Don't think I'm not afraid to hit girls," he said irritably. "Because I'm not!" He summoned a big yellow shield around him, releasing winds so powerful that we all toppled over. He gritted his teeth. "Now what happened to my agility…?" He looked around the field and suddenly his gaze fell upon me. "You!" he yelled. "You did this to me!" He came up to me and snatched my yellow shirt. I choked on my spit. "You'll regret ever messing with me, you little--"

"Leave her alone!" Yukinari cried as he threw an electric blue ball at him. Zeke controlled the ball and deflected it back, but I closed my eyes and yelled, "Disappear!" Instantly the blue ball dispersed into little crystal glitters before it reached Yukinari. Zeke threw a menacing glance at me. "You little bitch!" Just as he was about to hit me, Sasuke blew a fireball at his back and he started to burst into flames. He let me go and I fell on the ground. Zeke started screaming in pain when suddenly, someone yelled, "Release!" And then, Zeke stopped burning. I gasped and looked up. I saw a girl standing in the tree. She had long pink hair and huge turquoise glass eyes. She grinned evilly at me and leaped off the tree. She landed next to Zeke and helped him up.

"About _time_ you showed up." He grunted while brushing himself off.

"Hey, you should be happy I showed up at all," she said. She turned towards me a smirked. "So you must be the infamous Angel-San. I imagined you to be more… prettier. Guess I have nothing to worry about." I scoffed. "What the heck are you talking about? And who're you calling ugly—you shouldn't be talking!" She frowned.

"My name's Sakura Haruno and I am Sasuke's lover." My mouth dropped and I quickly turned towards Sasuke. "She's your WHAT?!" I shouted.

"No, she's lying!" Sasuke defended. "She's always says that, but she's not my lover-0-I don't even like her! She's so damn annoying!" Sakura floated over to Sasuke and linked arms with him. Or attempted. "Don't deny our love! And stop being so mean!" Sasuke pushed her away. "Stop it! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sakura, get over here! Stop fooling around!" Zeke demanded. She glided over next to him. "Do a freezing spell—now!" Sakura started to chant some words. I closed my eyes. "Shield!" I shouted. When I opened my eyes, everyone were as still as statues except for me, Sasuke, Yukinari, Zeke, and Sakura.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "I need to work on that spell more!" A smile broke out across Zeke's face.

"This is perfect; now come with me or else your friends will pay the price." Yukinari and Sasuke tried to defend me.

"You'll have to get through us," Sasuke said firmly. Zeke grinned and quickly appeared at my side. He grabbed my neck and pulled me aside.

"Damn, he's too fast…" Yukinari muttered.

"Another step closer and I'll snap her arms." Sasuke flinched. "That's what I thought," Zeke said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going now."

"Sasuke, Yukinari, help!" I pleaded.

"They can't help you, if they tried to, then I'll have to hurt you. You don't want that, do you?" My eyes shook with fear and I felt my heart race. Zeke chuckled and chanted some words. I closed my eyes as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Just as we were disappearing, I felt someone grab my hand. When I looked up, I saw Sasuke, and then we disappeared altogether…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We appeared in a dark place and when Sakura turned on the lights, I realized we were at Zeke's castle. Zeke dragged me over to the lab table and chained me down. The chains were so taut, it made my wrists sore. _Where's Sasuke?_ Wasn't he with me a while ago…? I strained to lift my head and when I looked around the lab, I saw Sasuke in a dark corner. He lifted a finger to his lips. I nodded and fell back.

"I'm sorry we have to do this the ugly way," said Zeke. "If only you had cooperated, it would've been much easier." I glared at him.

"You'll never get away with this! Sasuke and the others will come!" He scoffed and leaned in close to my face. I felt his warm breath brush my face as he spoke. "Look where you are now. I'm_ this_ close to getting your powers. I've already won." His eyes gleamed devilishly and he stroked my cheek. "You know, you're pretty cute. Maybe instead of killing you, you can be my girlfriend." He leaned in to kiss me, but I spat in his face. "No thanks," I scowled. "I'm already taken by someone much better looking." Zeke slapped me so heard, that for a minute, I forgot who I was. My cheek was numb at first, but then it started to sting. It felt like little bugs were gnawing angrily behind my cheek. My eyes started to water. Zeke glared at me. "Don't mess with me, you little _bitch_." I heard Sakura snickering behind him. Zeke strode over to the control panels. "Damn, I forgot the necklace. Sakura, come with me to get it." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why can't you go by yourself?"

"Because I'm not sure if it's ready yet and if I touch it, I don't want to die. Besides, I own you, remember?" She sighed. "Who's going to watch that ugly beast?" She glanced in my direction. My jaw dropped. "Excuse me, you slut. At least I have a normal size forehead." She squinted her eyes at me. "Let's bring Takeshi in," Zeke said quickly. He pressed a button and a door opened. A _very_ cute guy stepped out—tall with silver spiky hair. He had red markings on each cheek and his expression was serious. He kind of looked like Sasuke… in a way. "What do you want?" he asked solemnly. "Watch her until I get back," Zeke spat. "If she tries anything funny, you know what to do." then he left. Takeshi crossed his arms and stared at me. _What do I do?_ I thought angrily. I wish everyone knew where I was… I bit my tongue. _That's it! I can call them_! I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I didn't see anyone but Takeshi. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought hard again. When I opened them, it was still nothing.

"It's not going to work," Takeshi said. "So don't bother trying."

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Those chains seal your powers, so there's not much you can do." I breathed in.

"You guys think of everything, don't you?" Takeshi shrugged.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Go's." I wrinkled my nose.

"Go did all this?"

"Yep, ever since that day with the Ferris wheel, we decided to make everything mind proof." Takeshi continued to stare at me. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

I exhaled sharply. "Nice." A second later, Zeke entered the room. He grinned at me. "Now we can begin." He drifted towards me and strapped the necklace to my neck. The crescent moon medallion shone brightly. "Sakura, turn on the switch," Zeke commanded. Right when Sakura was about to flip the switch, a kunai pierced across the air right into her hand that left an ear-piercing screech. I cringed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zeke cried as he jogged over to her.

'Open your damn eyes!" she bellowed. "Can you not see the kunai in my hand?!" Zeke scowled as he ripped it out of her hand like a band-aid. Sakura whimpered as blood splattered onto the floor. "Suck it up," Zeke demanded. As he turned to leave, the kunai blew up, leaving Zeke and Sakura in a black puff of smoke. Immediately, Sasuke was at my side, breaking the chains. "Sorry it took me so long," he said in a hurry. "I was waiting for the stupid thing to blow up." The chains broke and I rubbed my wrists. "It's okay," I smiled. "I'm just glad you're here." Just as Sasuke was leaning in to kiss me, he suddenly grabbed me in his arms and leapt into the air. I heard the sound of bricks breaking and looked down in time to see Takeshi stab the ground with his sword. His silver glass eyes glared at us when he looked up. "Sasuke…" I whispered. "He looks _a lot_ like you. Why is that?" Sasuke threw his chidori down at Takeshi just as he was coming back up to slice us. It hit Takeshi in the arm and he grimaced as he fell back to the ground. Sasuke and I landed on top of a chandelier. He held me tight as he looked into my eyes.

"I never told you this, but this is the exact room where I turned into that monster." I held my breath for a moment. "Oh really?" He nodded. "What happened?" Sasuke sighed. "To make a long story short, I saved Yukinari from being turned into one of Zeke's monsters. But what I didn't know was that when he injected me with that syringe, Zeke took some of my DNA…" I gasped.

"So you mean, Takeshi—"

"—is my clone," he finished. My jaw dropped. "But Takeshi's stronger, faster, and smarter than me," Sasuke continued.

"So how do we stop him?"

"Um… well, he's my clone, so he has the same likes and dislikes as me. He just thinks differently."

"So what's your dislikes?"

"It's not what I _don't_ like… it's what I _do_ like… and that would be you."

"I don't get it…" I murmured.

"I like you a lot… but so do all the other guys in the house." I felt myself blush. "I didn't know that… is that what you meant my I'm finally yours?" Sasuke nodded. "You're mine only. Nobody else can have you." His ears turned pink, and I smiled. "So you want me to do what to Takeshi?"

"Just tell him to stop; I'm pretty sure he'll listen to you. And if that doesn't work, make him jealous." I grinned. "Okay, but remember Sasuke, only you have the key to my heart." He kissed me. "Good," he breathed. "Oh, I already called everyone, so they should be here any moment." Suddenly Sakura came and kicked my back.

"Back off my lover!" she shrieked.

"_Your_ lover? You mean _mine_?!" I punched her and when she fell, she pulled me with her, but I felt Sasuke hold me up. "Miss me?" I heard Zeke say as he threw a black electric ball at Sasuke, who dodged it. "You seem to have your hands full, let me help!" He grabbed Sasuke back, and I fell. "Christy!" I heard Sasuke cry. "Fly! You have wings!" I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Fly!" I cried. I stopped free falling and opened my eyes only to see myself… in Yukinari's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked. My eyes popped open and I hit him in the arm. "Ow! What in the world was THAT for?!"

"I was trying to fly!" I cried. "I thought I was flying… until I saw you."

"Sorry but I don't think you can use your powers. You have that necklace strapped on." I looked down. "Damn it! Stupid Zeke." Yukinari laughed and flew us to the ground. "Christy! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Yu-Da asked. "No," I grunted as I tried to take off the necklace. "But can you guys help me take this thing off?"

"Here, let me help," I heard Sakura sneer behind me. She yanked the necklace and I fell back, gasping for air. Naomi kicked her in the face and Chi ran up to me. Kairi and the other girls ran to my side and tugged at the necklace.

"Crap! It won't budge!" Yuki-kun cried. I heard a loud smack noise and spun around. Takeshi was fighting the other guys… and Takeshi was winning.

"Oh my God, are all of Zeke's minions this fast?!" Kairi asked angrily.

"Yeah," Yumi said. "We're stronger than them, it's just ha they're faster than us!" I watched helplessly as Island and the other were being pounded. I thought back to what Sasuke said and closed my eyes. "Takeshi!" I cried. "Please stop!" I felt my fists tremble as he turned to look at me. He was like a tower as he stood before me. "Christy, be careful!" I heard Yukinari call. I shook my head. 'No, it's okay, I'll be fine." I looked deep into Takeshi's crystal clear silver colored eyes and saw my frightened expression.

"What makes you think that you can tell me to stop?" he asked scornfully.

"I'm not making you do anything, I just ant you to stop hurting my friends," I pleaded. He lowered his eyes. "Is the only reason you won't hurt me is because I look like Sasuke?" His eyes flickered red for a second. "No, I—"

"If you like Sasuke, then you should like me too." He held my hands.

"Takeshi, you're not _my_ Sasuke." His eyes gleamed.

"What's so good about Sasuke? I'm smarter, better faster, and stronger!" I bit my lip.

"Takeshi, please stop fighting. If you really cared about me, then you'd stop." Takeshi furrowed his brow and tightened his jaw. He fell silent for a moment. "The only way to take the necklace off is to get the key, which is around Zeke's neck," he whispered. "Thank you Takeshi!" I chirped, and kissed him on the cheek. As I turned to leave, I felt someone grab my hair and throw me on the ground. I turned around, only to come face to face with the most hideous thing ever—Sakura. I kicked her and she flew back. "I won't let you have Sasuke!" she cried angrily. She came back and tried to punch me, but I grabbed her fist, spun her around, and slammed her into Jing's arms. Jing kept her prisoner in his arms. "I've had just about enough of you," I said firmly. "It's time to end this show." I nodded at Kairi, and she winked at me. She chanted some words and then she blew fire out of her mouth directly at Sakura. She screamed in pain. "Release! Release!" she cried. "Sorry, that won't work," Kairi said smugly. "That's my special kind of fire. Once activated, nothing can stop it." Sakura rolled around the floor helplessly as she was being furiously burnt by the devouring flames. A moment later, she stopped moving. I squatted down next to her burnt corpse. "By the way," I whispered. "Sasuke's mine, you bitch."

Before I knew what was going on, Yukinari scooped me into his arms and flew into the air. I looked down, only to see a broken chandelier and Sasuke tight next to it. "Sasuke!" I cried when Yukinari put me down. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" I knelt down next to him with a worried expression painted across my face. Sasuke coughed twice and looked up at me with blood trailing from his mouth. I bit my lip as I wiped at the red mess with my snow white sleeve.

"Christy, I'm fine." His voice wavered.

"No you're not; look at you!" I choked back my tears. "Sasuke…" He kissed me gently. "If you're okay, then so am I," he smiled. "I'm stronger with you by my side." I nodded. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled me towards him just as Zeke threw his fist down into the exact spot where I could've been. Zeke turned his head towards us, revealing a furious expression. His eyes were blank and his face was red. Sasuke stood in front of me. "Sasuke!" I said suddenly. "The key to my necklace—it's around his neck and I need it!" Sasuke dashed and darted; he teased and taunted Zeke as he was confusing him in an attempt to get the key. Zeke spun around every which way, only to find that Sasuke was completely on the other side. "Stop playing around, damn it!" Zeke screamed, vexed. At that moment, Sasuke appeared in front of him and grabbed the key, but Zeke caught his arm, twisted it and the key flung out of their grasp. The key clinked across the floor. Immediately, everyone dove for it, but before we could even reach it, Takeshi plucked it out of our view. We all peered up at him, astonished. Takeshi was looking at the key incredulously.

"Takeshi," Zeke hissed. "Give me the key." Takeshi stared blankly at him.

"Takeshi, don't listen to him," I begged. "Give _me _the key, please?"

"Don't listen to her; she doesn't love you—she loves Sasuke. When she gets what she wants, she'll leave you alone and run back to her lover."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed. "Zeke's lying; he's just using you! Once he gets what _he_ wants, he wont' care what happens to you. He won't even care if you died just like Sakura!" Zeke scowled.

"Who took care of you?" he barked. "Who took you in when you had no one; who made you?!" Takeshi glanced at us, back and forth.

"Please, Takeshi," I whispered. "Give me the key." He stared at the key for a long time. Then he clutched it tightly. He pointed at Zeke.

"You treat me like shit. I'm nobody to you so don't act like you actually care." Zeke growled and I smiled. Takeshi stared at me. "And you don't know me all," he said softly. "You're only nice to me… because I look like Sasuke. I'm better than him, but for some reason you still won't accept me." I bit my lip. "I don't know what's going to happen to me after this and I don't know where I'll be… but one thing's for sure—I hope I'll be as far away from you as possible. You no longer own me… Zeke." He threw the key towards me, but Sasuke caught it. "Thank you, Takeshi," I whispered. He smiled. Zeke scowled and threw a black electric ball at him. Takeshi dodge it and slashed his sword at Zeke, who shielded himself with his arm and with his other, gauged his fingers into Takeshi's stomach. The red markings on his cheek glowed and then he passed out. Zeke spat at him. "You're better off dead." I felt my anger rise. "You're heartless!" I cried. Zeke smiled "I know. And since you won't give me the key, I'll do this instead!" He leapt towards the control panel and pressed a blue button.

Right then, I felt a rush flow throughout my body. I felt my blood circulation start to speed up and then I couldn't feel my arms. I fell to the ground and pressed my lips together.

"Christy!" Sasuke cried. "What's wrong?!"

"I can't feel my body," I mumbled. "It hurts to move…"

"Hurry, put the key in!" Varumu cried. Sasuke jabbed the key into my necklace, but I wouldn't turn. "It won't move!" Sasuke cried angrily. Zeke cackled.

"So it's finally complete." He snickered. "The necklace actually works."

"What did you do, why won't the key budge?!" Yukinari yelled.

"Silly boy, once the necklace is activated, nothing can stop it, that is until it drains ever ounce of energy that dear Angel-San has. She will continue to grow weaker and weaker until the deed is done." Sasuke's eyes turned red. "You bastard!" he cried as he launched his chidori towards Zeke. Zeke and Sasuke began to claw at each other. Island, Varumu, Yu-Da, and Jing flew to help him.

My breathing began to get heavy and my eyelids started to droop. My face was starting to feel hot, and I felt so tired and numb. Yukinari placed my head in his lap.

"I'll try to cool her down," he said quietly. He placed his hand on my cheek and I felt instant cool relief. "Christy, how do you feel?" I shook my head groggily.

"I feel like I'm about to die. It's getting harder to breathe."

"Please don't say you're about to die. You **will**__make it." He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of my heart slowing down. My lungs felt as if they were about to give up any moment and I could no longer feel my legs. I heard a loud explosion nearby, and slowly looked up. Zeke and Sasuke were neck and neck, and Sasuke's eyes were as red as the blood sprawled across Zeke's face. Zeke looked over Sasuke's shoulder and grinned. "It's almost complete! The crystal's almost complete and you'll be done for!" Sasuke growled and punched him.

My head started to pound and I could no longer move my body. My lungs began to give out and I felt my breathing became faint. Yukinari shook me gently.

"Christy!" he called. "Christy, can you hear me? Hang in there!" I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. My lungs started to burn; it felt like someone was rubbing alcohol against my lungs. "Sasuke!" Yukinari called out. "Sasuke, Christy's not moving! I can barely hear her breathing…" I felt my hearing black out as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the word 'panic' written all over Sasuke's face, and when he turned to Zeke, Sasuke abruptly transformed into his demonic form. I gasped and forced myself to get up, but the lack of oxygen and Yukinari kept me pinned to the ground. "Stay still," Yukinari whispered. "Everything will be fine." _Everything's _not_ gonna be fine!_ I wanted to scream. _Sasuke's in his demon form; I have to do something!_ I watched helplessly as Zeke and Sasuke were ripping each other into shreds. I shut my eyes and tried to make my numb body cooperate with me. _Move,_ I thought. _Move!_ I staggered slightly to the side and sat up slowly. "Christy!" Yukinari said, astonished. "You should sit—" I cut him off and shook my head. "I have to help Sasuke," I whispered.

"What are you going to do, huh?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, but it's sure better than sitting here doing nothing." Yukinari pulled me close to him.

"Please Christy, I don't want to lose you. It's too dangerous out there."

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather die than lose Sasuke."

"Don't speak so soon, you're getting weaker." My head started to throb and I stood still to catch my breath. I was about to shut my eyes again, when suddenly Zeke came and struck the ground with his fist. The ground shook and was immediately filled with an electrocuted wave. I held my head in place and when I opened my eyes, everyone fell unconscious—except for me.

"Yukinari! Naomi! Yumi! Get up! Anyone?!" I cried. I shook everyone frantically.

"Well, it still looks like you still have a little bit of power left to protect yourself," Zeke said slyly. He walked slowly towards me. "What's wrong, Angel-San? You look so frail." He pretended to pout. "Get away from me!" I wailed. Zeke was just about to reach out for me, when before I could even blink, someone grabbed me in their arms. I looked up to the one and only purple haired cutie—Go Mikami.

"Go!" I chimed.

"Miss me?" he joked. He glided through the air and we landed on top of another chandelier. "We have to help Sasuke," I said. "I don't want to lose him."

"What about you?" Go asked worriedly. "You look like a ghost. You look like you're going to decay any second.

"I don't care what happens to me, just as long as Sasuke's okay." Go's eyes shined like two purple orbs. "Love sure is a crazy thing," he muttered. "I'll try to hit the demon's weak point again. Hang on tight." He soared through the air, but on our way down, we were tackled by Zeke. My body tumbled to the ground and I hit my head against the wall. I bit my tongue as I felt the blood flow freely through the back of my head. I cringed and tired to sit up. I felt the ground shake slightly. When I looked up, somebody pinned me to the wall. I felt the same familiar grasp on my neck. I groaned and tried to fight back, but as expected, my body failed me. My mind felt fuzzy and when I looked at him, it took my eyes a while to adjust.

"I finally have you now," Sasuke's demonic voice thundered. "You're _mine._" The grasp on my neck tightened. "Sasuke," I choked. "It's me, Christy!" Sasuke lowered his eyes. "I want to kill…" He bared his fangs. I felt tears rise.

"Sasuke, stop! …I love you." Sasuke lessened his grip slightly. He shook his head. "I don't…" He clasped his head. "Christy…?" His velvety voice returned for a moment.

"Don't stop… I hurt you…" he mumbled.

"Sasuke, I love you so much; you mean the world to me. Please turn back to normal." My voice shook.

"You don't love me; I'm a monster!" Both his and the demon's voice were in unison. "How can you love me, when I'm like this?! I want to kill you so bad…"

"But you won't," I said softly. "Because you love me too, and I know you won't hurt me." His eyes shook quickly. I absent-mindedly stroked his cheek with my fingers. He flinched. "Why would you love a murderer?" he grumbled.

"Because I don't care what you are or what you do. You're _my_ Sasuke and nothing can ever stop me from love you. Not even this stupid demon. Our love's greater than that; it can overcome anything." Sasuke's face became expressionless, and before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. Demon or no demon though, his lips still felt the same, and no matter what or who he was, I still could feel the magical sensation with him. Our foreheads touched, and his eyes were no longer red. They were more blackish-yellow. Sasuke smiled. "Christy," his musical voice returned. "I remember now." I smiled and kissed his nose. Before Sasuke could even put me down, my head began to whir and I fell into his arms.

"Christy! What's wrong?!" My breaths became short and rapid. I groaned. Immediately, Zeke struck his black electric ball into Sasuke's stomach, which caused him to cough out blood. "Sasuke!" I cried. I felt my eyes quiver. Sasuke was on the ground spitting blood everywhere. The purple chakra began to swirl and then it dissolved into the air, leaving Sasuke on the ground. There was something wrong though. When I looked closer, I noticed he wasn't breathing. "Sasuke!" I called. I crawled over to him. His eyes were closed and blood was oozing out of his mouth. My insides turned sour and acidic. I placed his head in my lap and held him there.

Zeke laughed. "You're still not dead, Angel-San? My, you must be powerful. Sasuke on the other hand… not so much." He walked closer towards me. I heard Sasuke's rhythmic breathing again. It was faint, but it was my favorite sound in the world at the time. I sighed. "Sasuke's not dead… not yet," I said quietly. "Yes he is," Zeke said sourly. "Look at him. He's not moving. He's weak just like the others and now he's gone because of it." I clenched my teeth together. "He's not dead," I said firmly. "He's still here because he's strong… stronger than you!" Zeke tightened his jaw and slapped me. "I'm the strongest of them all; you'll soon see!" he shouted angrily. I smiled. "Don't be mad because you know Sasuke and the other could beat your ass." Just as he was about to hit me again, Zeke screamed. I looked up to see Zeke's arm bleeding and Takeshi, Go, and Yukinari standing in front of me.

"Guys!" I cried. "How did you—"

"I promised to protect you," Yukinari said smiling. "We're not going away that easily."

"Yeah, we're and tired of Zeke," Go said. "I'm not down until he's dead."

"We want to help you," Takeshi said. I felt my smile grow wide. "You guys…" I was about to get up when a second later, Zeke came back up and blew out a fire ball. Yukinari froze it with his breath and Zeke struck his fist in the ground again. The ground rumbled and Yukinari grabbed Sasuke and me, but before we could fly off, Zeke grabbed Yukinari and shocked us. My body felt shaken up and blood drooled from m y mouth when we fell to the floor.

"Christy!" Takeshi called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; where's Sasuke?"

"Right here," said Go. Sasuke was sprawled across the floor next to Yukinari.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. I was on my knees next to him with my hand on his cheek. I looked closer and Sasuke wasn't moving at all. I put my ear next to his mouth and heard nothing. "Sasuke," I whispered. "He's not… breathing."

Go put his two fingers on Sasuke's neck. "I can barely feel anything," he said quietly. "That can't be… he was fine a while ago…" I said.

"I think the shock got to him," Takeshi replied. "He was vulnerable at first, now he's… dead."

"Don't say that!" I bellowed. "My Sasuke's not dead. Wake up Sasuke! Wake up!" I shook his cold body. "Sasuke! Sasuke…" I bit my lip and tried to hold back fresh tears but I didn't do a good job at it. My heart went cold and tears started streaming down my face. My fist trembled and it felt like apart of me just died.

"Finally, he's dead!" Zeke laughed in triumph. "Maybe I can experiment on his powers since the demon is still inside of him." He started towards us.

"Don't take another step," I said coldly. Zeke smiled. "Or else, what?" He took another step. I felt my anger start to boil. I clenched my fists and tightened my jaw. I stood up. "I said, don't move!" At that moment, a fresh rush of energy flowed throughout my body, and my vision turned sky blue. My hair whipped wildly around me as the room was being filled with a great burst of wind. I felt something spread on my back and when I looked to my side, they were big long, beautiful, bright angel wings. Yukinari, Takeshi, and Go tried their best to hold on to the ground so as not to be blown away. I heard something crack and when I looked down, the necklace was starting to shatter and then later it was blown away by the wind.

"I—impossible!" Zeke stuttered. I smiled widely.

"Don't mess with me, bitch," I said firmly. I flew into the air and kicked him. He tired his best to deflect my attacks, but it was futile. He kept trying to throw his dark powers at me, but my wings shielded them away. I stretched out my arms and unleashed a bright blue beam at him. He cried in agony as his blood was scattered across the walls like someone throwing paint onto their canvas. The exact moment I closed my eyes, I felt all my powers disappear and I started to fall, but Yukinari caught me. I felt exhausted and tried to catch my breath.

"That was great Angel-San," Yukinari whispered.

"Yeah, good job kiddo," said Go.

"I owe you," Takeshi said smiling. I nodded. "Cool."

"Hey… what happened?" Jing asked groggily.

"Jing!" I chirped and gave him a big hug. I turned around in time to see the others slowly get up. My smile grew wide.

"Where's Zeke?" Chi asked, while healing our wounds.

"He's one," Go said. "Christy turned into Angel-San and tore him into shreds."

"Aw, I can't believe I missed that!" Varumu whined.

"Hey," I said. "If you guys are awake, then Sasuke should be…" I turned to my dismay. Sasuke was still on the ground. I quickly ran to his side and knelt down. "Chi, can't you heal him?" I asked sadly. Chi put her ear next to his mouth a slowly shook her head. "His damages are too serious—I can't. I'm sorry." I felt a tear drip down my face. "Sasuke," I whispered. Everyone grew quiet.

"Hey," Takeshi said, breaking the silence. "You're powers are really strong Christy. If you concentrate on your healing ability, then you'll be able to bring him back." I gasped. "Really?!"

"Yeah, what are you waiting for? Try it!" Kairi exclaimed. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. I put my hands over Sasuke and concentrated. I felt the energy flow from my body, transferring into Sasuke's. When I opened my eyes, Sasuke still didn't move. "Sasuke," I whispered softly. I covered my face with my hands and started to sob. A minute later, somebody patted my head and said, "Don't cry," in a musical velvety voice. "Sasuke!" I yelled as I squeezed him tight. "Oh Sasuke, you scare me; I thought I lost you!" He wiped my tears and held me close. "I'm sorry." He kissed me gently. I laughed. "I knew you'd be okay, so I don't even know why I'm crying."

"It's okay. You were just scared.

"I'm sorry; don't mean to interrupt the touchy moment, but can we go home? I'm tired," said Yua.

"Yeah, let's go home," Yuki-kun said. As we turned to leave, we heard faint laughter. We all stopped and listened as it got louder. I turned around and saw Zeke grinning wide. His hair was messy and all over the place and half of his face was melted off. He continued to laugh hysterically.

"Dude, he's got some serious laughing problems," Yu-Da whispered.

"We're not finished—I'm still here!" Zeke said grimly.

"What're you talking about?" Island asked bitterly. "Look at you—you can barely stand, let alone fight."

"That may be, but after I drink this bottle, I'll become one of my greatest creations!" He cackled and popped open the bottle. Before anyone could get to him, he quickly drank the potion and instantly, a big red shield blew around him and blew at us so hard that my mouth became dry.

Zeke turned into a giant black monster with a skeleton's face, and he was smiling evilly at us.

"Who's going to stop me now?' Zeke's voice was deep and evil.

"Christy, can't you turn into Angel-San again?" Naomi asked frantically.

"I don't think so—that transformation took a lot out of me and I don't think I have enough energy left."

"Crap, so we're screwed?" Jing said.

"We will be if we don't fight back," said Yuki-kun. "So, let's go!" Everyone darted towards Zeke, but just as I was about to leave, Sasuke grabbed me and squeezed me tight.

"Christy, I love you so much," he whispered. "Don't ever forget me." I gently pushed him back. "What're you talking about?" I asked slowly. He sighed.

"I know how to get rid of Zeke permanently."

"I know, sacrifice me, right? Well, Yuki-kun didn't tell me to do it yet, so—"

"I wasn't talking about that." I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean then?"

"I was talking about me. I can sacrifice myself in your place." I scoffed and stepped back. "Wait… what? How?" Sasuke intertwined our fingers together.

"A few weeks ago, I discovered that my strength is equal to an Angel's power because of my demon. I also found out that it doesn't have to be an Angel when it comes to the sacrifice; the person just has to have the same power level." My brain soaked everything in like a sponge. My heart shattered, feeling torn up inside. I held his hand tight and looked into his deep dark spacious eyes.

"I won't let you do it." My voice shook. "It was _my_ job, I'll finish it."

"Love is about making sacrifices, Christy. I'd rather die than to never see you again."

"Stop being selfish Sasuke! This isn't your place! _I'm_ the chosen one, not you."

"If you really loved me, then you'd respect my wish and let me do it."

"Not if it gets you killed!" I felt tears start to swell up. My voice started to crack. "Please, Sasuke. I don't want to lose you." Sasuke kissed my forehead.

"And I don't want to lose _you_ either, but I guess we're not getting what we want, huh?" I put my arms around his neck.

"Sasuke, you're so precious to me. I can't go a single day without hearing your voice, and you're the reason why I get out of bed everyday. I always put you before myself; I don't care what happens to me as long as you're okay. All I need for you is your love to keep living in this world." I started to cry a little bit. "I want the times you and I have together to last forever. I don't ever want to lose those precious memories. Only you have the key to my heart. So please…" I hugged him tight. "Don't leave me here alone." Sasuke kissed me gingerly and wiped my tears. His eyes were soft and glistening. "I'm really sorry Christy, but I have to do this," he whispered. "It's my decision." Then he slowly let me go and started walking away, leaving. _Do something to make him stay, damn it!_ I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

"Who's going to take me to prom?!" I screamed tearfully. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. "You were supposed to be my date," I whispered. "Who's going to take me now?' Sasuke's dark mysterious eyes shook when he looked at me. He looked hurt. "I'm really sorry Christy," he said softly. "I love you." Then he walked away. I dropped to my knees and started to sob. _There's nothing I can do to change his mind,_ I thought. I sat there silently, watching helplessly as he walked right out of my life. He was getting farther and farther away from my reach and I still sat there and did nothing. My tears kept falling as I watching him disappear from my view. I bit my lip.

"Are you stupid? Go chase after him!" I heard Yukinari say. I looked up at him. "I saw the whole thing," he said quietly. "I wondered where you guys were and when I turned around, I saw you here." I sniffed. "Why aren't you going after him?" I shook my head. "It hurts too much," my voice cracked. "My heart's braking now, but I'll hurt even more if I see him disappear in front of my eyes. I don't want to see hat."

"So you're just going to let him do it? And you're not even going to say good-bye? You're just going to sit here and do nothing?!"

"What is there to do?!" I shot back. "I don't even know where he's going!"

"But I do."

Where's he going?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"To the center of the mansion. That's where you go to sacrifice yourself. And if you wanna say bye to him, you better do it quick because he should be there by now." I nodded.

"Thank you, Yukinari." Then I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me and left. I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes. I held my diamond heart necklace and felt the energy flow throughout my body. "Center of the mansion," I whispered. When I opened my eyes, I was there.

**. . .**

The room was huge and there was a giant crescent moon symbol on the middle of the floor. I looked closer and saw Sasuke standing next to it. My heart started to flutter and I took off running towards him. "Sasuke!" I cried. "Sasuke, please stop!" He turned around and caught me as I flung myself at him. "Sasuke, please don't go!" I cried. "Isn't there any other way to do this?" Sasuke held me tight. "Apparently not," he whispered. "This is the only way." I wiped my tears.

"Let me do it!" I said. "I'll be much easier to—"

"No," Sasuke said sharply. "I won't let you; in fact, I forbid you to do so. You mean to much to me to have to let you go like that."

"And how do you think _I_ feel? Do you have any idea how much I'm hurting right now? just being here next to you and not doing anything because I'm '_forbidden'_?"

"Christy, it's my decision. This is the path I chose. I'm not going to let you take the fall." My eyes shook. "You knew all along, didn't you?" I hissed. "That's why it cam to this." I shook my head. "Sasuke, you're such a sweet liar. You always did try to spare me from the painful truth… but did you think that leaving me like this was any better?"

"Of course not; I was trying to protect you." He kissed me gently. "And I always will."

"How?" I asked tearfully. "How are you going to that if you're going to be gone?" He held my hand.

"As long as you don't forget me, I'll always be there." He kissed me again. "I love you Christy." He lingered for a moment as we looked into each other's eyes. Then his fingers slowly slipped away as he made his way towards the middle of the crescent moon. Sasuke closed his eyes and immediately, a ray of light beamed down and he was being lifted up into the air. He looked down and smiled at me.

I tried my best to smile back through my tear struck face. I looked at his angelic face one last time before he disappeared right before my very eyes. I sat down and sobbed hard, knowing my life would never be the same again. It felt like someone killed me; I was dying inside. The tears wouldn't stop coming out. "I love you too, Sasuke," I cried. "I love you so much."

That was the last time I ever saw Sasuke again.


	14. END

**Final Chapter**

Tonight was the Winter Wonderland Prom. Everyone in the house was getting ready. I stared at myself in the mirror, and man, did I look terrible. My hair was all over the place, my nose was pink as a rose, and I've been crying so much that my eyes were blood-shot red. I haven't been able to stop crying since yesterday. After Zeke was obliterated and we came home, I still couldn't stop crying. That night, I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about Sasuke, the love of my life. Today, the tears still kept falling. I've been crying my eyes out so much it might as well be blood coming out of my eyes instead of water. Yukinari knocked on my door.

"Christy, shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance?" I shook my head.

"I'm not going." Yukinari sat down next to me.

"Come on, you have to go. You've been crying all day; you need a little fun."

"I can't go," I said softly. "Why not?" he asked.

"Sasuke promised to go with me," I whispered. "He's supposed to be my date." Yukinari got quiet. "Oh, I see." I sighed. "Besides, everyone already has a date."

"Not quite," he said smiling. "There's still one person missing." He got up and opened the door. "You can come in now!" I took a look at my date and smiled for the first time in forty-eight hours.

"I know I'm not exactly Sasuke, but I'm still good enough, right?" I laughed. "Yeah, you are good, Go." Go smiled brightly. "Get ready; you shouldn't go to the prom like that," he joked. "Fine, I'll go," I said. "Now you guys get out."

After the girls helped me get ready, I took one last look in the mirror. My hair was curled and tied up and I wore a long white glittery dress that made my coffee-colored complexion glow. Kairi added a little diamond tiara on my head and sighed.

"You're not the only one who misses Sasuke," she said. "I miss him too. He was my best friend." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Kairi, I forgot. Ever since he was gone I've lost myself. He took a part of my heart when he left, and now I don't feel like myself anymore." I sighed. "God, I wish it was me instead of him." Kairi smiled softly at me.

"Sasuke only did that because he loved you. And he's supposed to protect you, not get you killed. Besides," she squeezed my hand tight. "Even if he's not here as your date, I'm sure he would've wanted you to go anyway. Your happiness to him is the most important thing in the world. If he saw you like this…"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Kairi." She hugged me tight. I sniffed. "I miss him so much," I said, tearing up. "Me too," she whispered. Kairi half-laughed and wiped her tears. "Now let's go to the dance."

**. . .**

When we arrived, the place was extravagant and beautiful. The stars shimmered and it reflected itself by the lake. The lights shone brightly and lightened up the place. The party decoration ribbons looked elegant as it was being swerved around the poles and the balloons and the banner swayed gently from side to side. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"You look beautiful tonight." Go complimented as we made our way towards the dance floor. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," I joked. He smiled. We started dancing to a slow song and surprisingly Go was quite the dancer. After a moment of silence, Go said, "So Zeke's finally gone, huh?"

"Yeah. He's not coming back."

"Hopefully." He paused. "Oh, I never got to apologize; I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you, trying to kidnap you, being the bad guy, etc…"

"It's okay, I forgive you." Go held me tight. "And I'm really sorry about you and Sasuke. Listen Christy, if I had known, I would've…"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. Really, I'm trying to forget."

"Sorry," he said quietly. I shrugged. In the middle of our dance, Go spun me and for a second I thought I saw someone familiar. When I looked closer, it was him.

"Sasuke?" I whispered. "Sasuke? Go! Sasuke's here!"

"Huh? Christy—"

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke's here Go, look! Look!" My heart started to pound and I was about to run towards him when I felt someone pull me back.

"Christy, that's not Sasuke," Go said slowly. "That's Takeshi." I looked at what I thought was Sasuke and blinked twice. It was Takeshi. My heart broke in half and I had a numb feeling inside. My eyes went blank and started to water.

"Christy, I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Is that all you can say?!" I yelled. "Well saying 'I'm sorry' isn't going to bring Sasuke back now, is it?!" My breathing became heavy. I looked at Go, whose eyes were narrowed and the glistened. He looked taken aback. My lips trembled. "I'm sorry Go, I didn't mean to." He shrugged. "It's okay. I mean it's not like you were trying to kill me." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I'm sorry, I have to go… sit." My voice broke on the last word. I ran through the crowd and sat on a chair. My years started to overflow and then I bawled right there on the spot. My tears just coming and coming, it was like there was no end to it.

_Sasuke,_ I thought._ I love you so much and I need you right now. I'm helpless without you—I need you by my side. Only my heart, my love, belongs to no one but you. I miss hearing your musical velvet voice and I miss the way you held me tight. I miss that dazzling smile on your face and I miss the way you look at me with your dark, mysterious, spacious eyes. I wish I could turn back time so I could see you one last time. I wish I could've said 'I love you' one last time before you stepped out of my life, never knowing when you'd return. I miss you; I love you, so please Sasuke… come back._

I heaved a sigh and dried my face. I took a deep breath and tried my best to calm down. I closed my eyes and saw Sasuke smiling at me. My heart hurt. _That's it,_ I thought. _I can't take it anymore so I'll just leave._ Before I stood up though, someone extended a hand at me and said, "Would you like to dance with me?"

I looked up to see a boy about a year older than me. His eyes were dark and soft and his smile was breathtaking. He wore a black tux with a cute red bow. The wind was gently blowing his hair, and my mind went blank. My heart started to flutter and I felt tears run down my cheek. His eyes were shining when he looked into my eyes. "Sasuke," I whispered softly. "It's you."

He smiled his dead sexy smile. "Hello Christy," he said in that beautiful musical tone. I sprung up and leaped at him. "Sasuke!" I cried joyfully. "Sasuke, it's really you! You're here!" I sniffed and held him tight. "But how? I'm not dead yet, am I?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Of course you're not. When I sacrificed myself, it only took my demon's power, and since I wasn't born with it, they just took my demon's power and gave me a chance to live. See, if it had been you, you wouldn't be here because you were born with your angel powers.

"So you knew this all along?" Sasuke grinned.

"No, but I was glad when I found out. I came back a few hours ago. Yuki-kun found me and told me to surprise you at prom. I also heard your 'date' was Go." His eyes flashed over to him.

"Don't worry, we're just friends." He crossed our fingers together.

"Good, because you're my date. I asked you first, remember?" I kissed him.

"Yes I do. Now let's dance."

We danced to another slow song, "Fall for You," by Secondhand Serenade. Our arms were around each other and Sasuke placed his forehead on mine.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_It couldn't be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you that I would never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible to find_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

'_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"I missed you so much," I whispered. "I thought you were gone."

"I told you not to forget me and you didn't. So here I am."

"I practically cried blood for you; you made my heart suffer really bad!"

"How does it feel right now?" He kissed my softly. "Better," I said. "But please don't ever leave me again. I don't know what I'll do next time you leave."

"I wasn't planning on it. And don't you disappear either. If I ever lost you, I don't think I'd ever smile again." I smiled softly.

"Don't worry; I won't. I love you too much."

"I love you too Christy." He kissed me passionately and it sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. His lips were soft and warm like velvet. No wonder his voice sounded so much like it. Sasuke held me tight.

"Don't ever let me go," I said softly. "Stay with me forever?"

"Of course I will. Together forever until another bad guy shows up and we gotta do this all over again." I playfully hit him in the head.

"Sasuke! I don't want to go through all of this again, it was like hell when you left. I don't want to lose our memories of the good old times; I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," he said gently. "I love you too god damn much." I kissed him softly and listened to the echo of Secondhand Serenade's song fade away.

I looked up around me saw Joanna, Erin, Kimberly, Kairi, Chi, Naomi, Yua, Yumi, Yuki-kun, Yukinari, Varumu, Jing, Island, Yu-Da, Takeshi, Go, and Sasuke's faces smiling brightly under the sparkling, star-lit sky. These were the people I will share memories with because just like our friendships and me and Sasuke's love for each other… it will all last a lifetime.

**THE END 3**

_*Dedicated to Sasuke*_


End file.
